Un Gran Deseo
by MiekoSakuraChan
Summary: Capitulo 3! Mi nombre es Pilika Niwa, no lo olvides nunca!... Wow! super emocionante, Pilika se ha encontrado con la Utaketo, ¿Debera Pilika alejarse de Len para siempre?
1. Reseña

"**Un Gran Deseo****"**

Pilika Niwa aparentaba ser una modelo frívola que con el paso de dos cortos años logró fundar su agencia. Sin embargo, su corazón era muy cálido y albergaba un amor secreto.

Len Tao era la personificación de la tentación, el hombre que siempre querrás tener, pero nunca será tuyo. Necesitaba estar casado antes cumplir 25 años, porque de lo contario perdería todas sus empresas, y el mandato del clan familiar.

Ella necesitaba un inversor que no metiera sus narices en los asuntos de la agencia. Él una esposa que encajara la última pieza de su rompecabezas familiar.

¿Podrían llegar a un acuerdo que los beneficiará a ambos? O ¿era realmente amor?

**Notas y Aclaraciones:**

Pongo esto de una vez para no acaparar un espacio.. jeje xD

Bueno… le puse Niwa porque… el apellido es muy raro, e incluso creo que en TODO el anime no mencionan el apellido, y por eso lo invente, cosa que espero no irrite a los fanáticos.

Y al principio puede que el titulo no le haga justicia al contenido, pero conforme avance la historia se darán cuenta…

En fin, espero este nuevo fic les agrade y ps… espero dejen sus **reviews.**


	2. Prologo: El Inicio de todo

**Prólogo:**

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era firmar el contrato que el sr. Kennet le estaba leyendo. Suponía que era lo mejor; su hermano se estaba encargando del campo de plantas, sus padres descansaban, y ella... sólo limpiaba la casa y hacía la comida, cosa de una vez por semana.

-... su validez se verá afectada si se decide cambiar a otra empresa...

-No es necesario que siga¿Dónde firmo?

----

Aquél hombre de verdad lo aburría, era todo lo contrario a lo que Yoh le había dicho. Sus palabras ni siquiera provocaban eco, al contrario, sentía deseos de utilizar a bason para hacerlo callar.

-Se que usted espera mucho más de la empresa, pero es todo. También se que usted posee el 67 de las acciones, pero absorberla no conviene, lo mejoro sería una mono-fusión.

-Yo no quiero absorberla, quiero disolverla¿entiende? Desaparecerla, no tengo por que seguir costeando una empresa que no tiene futuro.

-Si usted nos diera un poco más de tiempo, la empresa podría recuperarse.

-Lo dudo.

-Nuestros abogados están buscando la manera de recuperarlo todo.

-No puedo darles tiempo. Tengo un negocio en la puerta, y dejarlo ir por Colette sería una total estupidez. ¿Tiene algo más que decirme?

-No, señor.

-Bien, me voy.- Len dejó un billete de 5000 yenes en la mesa, y salió del café.

---

Su hermana ya no estaba, y haberle dicho que su presencia no era necesaria lo empeoraba todo.

_-__En casa de Mia su padrino me dijo que tengo aptitudes para ser modelo._

_-__Tal vez no se equivoque._

_-__¿Eh?_

_-__Sería mejor que te fueras a hacer algo, aquí ya no eres necesaria, yo estoy manejando el negocio del campo._

_-__Horo-Horo..._

_-__Si te buscas un trabajo de chica, serás feliz._

_-__Bien, si eso es lo que piensas, supongo que es verdad._

¡Genial! Esa tarde llovería mucho, en parte se alegraba, y por otra... la tristeza lo embargaba, su hermana y él solían jugar bajo la lluvia. Debía olvidarlo todo aquello, su hermana ya no estaba, ella se había ido a disfrutar su vida.

-Pilika...

Los truenos comenzaron.

---

Cada vez que hacía su papel de hombre malo de negocios, se sentía culpable, pero había aprendido que las cosas debían ser así. Si se descuidaba, todos pensarían que era fácil de manejar.

-Colette Inc. ¿Qué tiene esa empresa como para que todos sus empleados estén tan al pendiente de ella? Me han llegado varios requerimientos, realmente no lo comprendo.

-¿No te molesta eso, hermano?

-Pienso que es sólo una dificultad temporal. Pero dime¿Cómo vas con la renovación del hotel New Moon?

-Bien, los clientes están encantados, tenemos todas las habitaciones reservadas para principios de mayo y navidad..

-Eso es bueno, pero... ¿Cuánto costará?

-No más de 2.3 millones de dólares.

-Valla, a papá va a molestarle un poco.

-Tendrá que aguantarse, ahora eres tu quién lo maneja todo.

-Supongo.

-¿Se puede saber por que estás tan distante, Len?

-Es que... de verdad no comprendo a los empleados de Colette, mira que luchar así por una empresa como esa.

-Supongo que ellos tampoco te entienden, y debo decir que yo tampoco, dime Len¿Por qué quieres apoderarte de Colette?

-Por que es una empresa de joyas que tiene muy buenos diseñadores, y si la adquiero será más fácil poder mover empresas Tao en ese ámbito.

-Entonces, no quieres disolverla.

-Claro que no- dijo mientras jugaba con uno de sus lapiceros.

-Sin embargo les has hecho creer que es así.

-Es mi estrategia.

-Y una vez que la adquieras¿Qué harás?

-De hecho la empresa ya la tengo en mis manos, tengo el 67 de las acciones. Y en cuanto las dificultades temporales terminen, le cambiare el nombre, haré recorte del personal innecesario y...

-¿Qué¿Vas a despedir gente?

-Sí, ya eh visto la lista, y hay 150 personas de uso innecesario.

-¿No crees que eso sería cruel? Papá no...

-Acabas de decir que soy yo quién maneja la empresa.

-Lo sé, pero... olvídalo, si crees que es lo mejor, es por que así es.

-Bien, cambiando de tema¿porqué me has enviado dos boletos para la cena benéfica del grupo Fénix?

-Porqué yo eh sido invitada.

-¿Invitada?

-Sí, un amigo me ah dado un boleto y...

-Entiendo, una cita.

-Así es.

-Bueno, me temo que regalare los boletos.

-No puedes hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Papá me encargo comprarlos para ti, debes ir a la cena.

-Lo supuse.

-Dice que si no piensas ir a la cena en busca de posibles socios, es mejor que vallas buscando un nuevo trabajo.

-Supongo que no tengo opción.

-Eso me temo.

-Preséntame a una de tus amistades.

-Me lo ah prohibido.

-Maldición…

---

Anna servía el té en silencio, y cuando terminó, decidió hablar.

-Así que ya has firmado.

-Así es, pero... no me siento muy a gusto.

-¿Entonces, por que firmaste?

-Por que... quiero comenzar a disfrutar.

-Si quieres disfrutar, tiene que gustarte.

-Lo sé.

Pilika estiró los brazos y soltó un bostezo.

-De verdad te agradezco el que me dejes quedarme en tu casa.

-Sabes que mientras pagues todo está bien.

-Entiendo- Pilika tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

-¡_Ya estoy en casa!_

-Yoh llegó, voy a verlo, espero que haya traído lo que le encargué.

No te preocupes.

Segundos después escuchó cono Anna reprendía a Yoh por haber olvidado comprar toallas nuevas, y también por no haber comprado jabones.

_-__Lo supuse._

_-__Es que estaba haciendo unos tratos, y se me olvido._

_-__No lo dudo, pero te dije que era muy importante._

_-__Lo siento, Anna; prometo que mañana no me pasa._

_-__Claro que no pasará, mañana iré yo a comprar las cosas._

_-__No es necesario..._

_-__Ya dije que iré yo._

_-__Supongo que discutir no nos hará llegar a ningún lado._

_-__Pilika dormirá unos días aquí._

_-__¿Y eso?_

_-__Ha firmado un contrato para ser modelo._

_-__Deberías hacer lo mismo._

_-__¿Qué has dicho? Ven acá Yoh, voy a matarte._

Envidiaba un poco a Anna y a Yoh por ser felices a su manera, ella aún no había salido con ningún chico que de verdad le llamara la atención. Deseaba ser feliz, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que su nuevo trabajo le traería cosas demasiado buenas.

-Supongo que después de todo, si me gusta.

Observó y escuchó como Anna le aplicaba a Yoh una de sus técnicas secretas y mortales. Después de dos días, por primera vez una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

----

Lluvia, aquel fenómeno natural había arruinado su aspecto de una hora frente al espejo. Aunque no le gustaban mucho las sandalias de tacón, debía reconocer que habían sido hermosas, pero el bajar del taxi, se habían manchado de lodo, y ahora eran horribles. Su atuendo no le terminaba de agradar del todo, la idea de salir con una falda corta, y una blusa demasiado ajustada, y mucho más ajustada con la lluvia, no le agradaba demasiado. Lo bueno era que se desharía de ella por unas cuantas horas. Esperaba que la sesión de fotos durara mucho tiempo, para así no volver a ver las zapatillas y la ropa.

-Buenos días Srta. Niwa- la saludó el portero.

-Buenos días Harry.- Pilika respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Veo que ah tenido una mala mañana.

-No del todo, pero... ¿ya ha llegado el equipo?

-Sí, tienen media hora de llegada.

-¡Que tarde es! Supongo que el tráfico me atrasó, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo que trabajar, gracias Harry.

-Adelante Srta.

----

No entendía por que precisamente ahora tenía que ir a visitar a un fotógrafo, se suponía que eso era trabajo de Jun, pero su hermana estaba muy ocupada eligiendo ropa para la fiesta. Maldición¿quién sería su cita? Estaba molesto, pero no pudo negarse, quería mucho a su hermana, y haberse negado habría significado que ella dejara sus planes, y así ponerse triste. El fotógrafo le había dicho que su modelo estrella aún no había llegado¿Qué clase de modelo especial y estrella llegaba con 45 minutos de retraso? Estaba molesto, algo que no toleraba en las personas, era la impuntualidad, y esa modelo definitivamente no tendría trabajo.

-Lo lamento Sr. Tao, no se que la ah pasado a mi modelo este día, ella siempre llega temprano, supongo que es por la lluvia, pero si gusta puedo enseñarle unas fotos de ella, son muy buenas...- las palabras del fotógrafo no hacían más que empeorar su humor.

-No es necesario, si no llega en cinco minutos me iré, y olvídese de hacer tratos con Diamond Tao Inc.

-Si señor.

Maldita fuera aquella modelo¿Qué tendría para que aquél fotógrafo con fama de ogro la alabara tanto? Había escuchado de modelos que eran despedidas sin más por ese fotógrafo cuando llegaban tarde, pero si la estaba esperando y alegando que su retraso era por la madre naturaleza, entonces tendría que verla, pero si no se le ocurría aparecer dentro de cinco minutos...

_-__Lamento mucho mi retraso_.- una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos.

-Que bueno que llegas, no lo pienses más y cámbiate.- ordenó el fotógrafo.

-Sí, pero de verdad lo lamento...- la voz femenina era suave pero precisa.

-No te preocupes, ten una toalla- el fotógrafo lanzó unta toalla.

¿No te preocupes? Eso era raro. Volteó para ver a la modelo, y se llevó una gran sorpresa, no era la típica modelo preocupada por su ropa mojada. Una vez había escuchado que había dos clases de personas, las que se veían bien bajo la lluvia, y las que no; pues bien, esa modelo se veía muy bien mojada por la lluvia. Pero por alguna razón, su rostro le resultaba familiar.

Minutos después, la modelo ya estaba lista, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de noche. Su cabello azul resaltaba sus hermosos ojos del mismo color. Un momento... ¿azul? No ponía ser, ella estaba con su hermano en el campo¿o no? Según le había contado Yoh, ella estaba viviendo en su casa pero...

-¿Qué le parece Sr. Tao?- preguntó el fotógrafo.

-Eh... yo...- maldita fuera Pilika, era la única mujer que le aceleraba el pulso. Tenía que salir de ahí para evitar pasar vergüenza.

-¿Señor?

-Bien, bien.- respondió Len.

-Es mi modelo favorita, y pienso que es perfecta para su nueva campaña publicitaria.

-¿Campaña?...ah si, mi campaña.- Se estaba olvidando de todo, y lo peor era que Pilika hablaba con sus compañeras y no le ponía la más mínima atención.

-Pilika, acércate.- pidió el fotógrafo.

_-__Sí._

-¿Qué le parece?

-Como eh dicho antes, bien. Pase mañana a hablar con mi hermana, ella es la encargada de todo lo que tenga que ver con este trato.- ¿Trato? Antes había dicho que la modelo no tendría trabajo, pero... Pilika era diferente.

-Bien, hablare con ella hoy por la tarde para concertar la cita mañana.

-Sí.- Len se despidió del fotógrafo y enseguida tomo su decisión.- Disculpa...- Len se acercó a Pilika- ¿Tienes tiempo para salir a tomar un café?

Bien, tenía un plan, invitaría a Pilika a aquella cena benéfica, tal vez el que sea un reto y no poder conseguirla con facilidad, era lo que tanto lo atraía.

---

Ni en su más loco sueño imagino que Len Tao la invitaría a tomar un café¿sería que acaso el hecho de que ahora fuera una modelo y no una campesina era lo que de verdad le atraía? No, el no era así, tal vez estaba buscando la manera de bajar la cuota de modelo, o sólo para preguntar por Horo-Horo.

-¿Cómo has estado, Pilika?- la voz posesiva de Len, despejo parte de sus pensamientos.

-Bien. ¿y tú?

-Bien, todo me va muy bien, pero dime... ¿Cómo es que ahora eres modelo?

-Como mi hermano es quién realmente maneja todo lo del campo de plantas, yo ya no hacía nada, y es por eso que me enliste.

-Ya veo, dime... ¿tienes libre la noche del viernes 28?

-Sí.

-Bien¿algún vestido de gala?

-Sí.

-Genial. ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la cena benéfica del grupo Fénix?

-¿Yo¿cena¿acompañarte?

-Sí. ¿Qué dices?

-Eh... yo bueno... no sé.

-Si no quieres lo comprenderé.

Ni en su más loco sueño y loca fantasía se imagino lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, quiero acompañarte.

-Bien, pasaré por ti a las seis y media. ¿Estás quedándote con Anna, verdad?

-No, ahora ya estoy en mi departamento.

-Ten- le dio una tarjeta y lapicero que saco de uno de sus bolsillos.- apunta la dirección.

Pilika hizo lo que Len le pedía.

-Toma- Pilika le entregó a Len la tarjeta.

-Entonces ya esta todo hecho, la cena es de gala, los boletos participan en el sorteo de un convertible último modelo color rojo. Le hablaré a la encargada para poner mi boleto a tu nombre.

-Gra-gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme.

---

Su hermano era muy tonto. Pobre Pilika, de seguro estaba muy nerviosa por la invitación de Len. De haber sabido que Pilika era aquella modelo, no habría mandado a Len.

-Eres muy tonto.- Jun tenía una mano sobre la frente en señal de angustia.

-No comprendo tu comportamiento- dijo Len con tono calmado.- sólo la invite a cenar.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de que?

-Olvídalo, sólo te voy a advertir algo: Si te atreves a hacerle daño a Pilika Niwa, juró por el honor de los Tao, que desearás no haber tenido hermana.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio, Jun? Es sólo una cita. Además, el honor de los Tao depende de esa cita.

-Haces mal Len, Pilika es una joven ingenua.

-¿Ingenua? Que raro, no conozco modelos ingenuas. Por lo regular, son unas arpías, presumidas y...

-Len¿Cuándo vas a comprender que Pilika siempre ha estado enamorada de ti?

-¿De mi? Lo dudo, Horo-Horo no la dejaría.

-No se trata de si Horo-Horo la deja o no, eso es algo que las personas sienten sin siquiera desearlo; no creo que Pilika quiera sentir algo por un hombre que ama sus negocios.

-Un momento, yo no amo mis negocios.

-Eso dices tú.

-Jun, no sabes realmente lo que siento, yo veía a Pilika como un reto, algo difícil, pero ahora que me has dicho que siente algo por mí, el poco interés que sentía por ella se ha ido.

-Se que estás bromeando, por que aunque trates de ocultarlo, tu quieres a Pilika igual o más de lo que ella a ti...

---

La decisión estaba tomada, dejaría atrás su pasado de campesina, y empezaría con renovar su guardarropa.

-¿Estás segura Pilika?- preguntó Tamao.

-Sí, lo estoy, mañana hablare con Horo-Horo para decirle que necesito dinero.- informó Pilika.

-¿Dinero¿para qué?- intervino Anna.

-Quiero cambiar, dejar atrás mi pasado¿me ayudan?- Pilika se puso de pie y las miró de forma desafiante.

-Sí- respondió Tamao.

-Si eso es lo quieres, eso tendrás, sólo recuerda que tu sola te subiste a este tren, madura de una vez, y acepta lo que todo eso conlleva, tu plan necesita mucho más que palabras.- Anna salió de la sala, y fue en busca de Yoh.

-¿Por qué crees que se habrá enojado?- preguntó Pilika.

-No lo se, la srta. Ana es así¿te falta algo más?

-No, ya es todo, y si me faltó algo, por favor házmelo saber.

-Entendido.

Mañana tenía una cita con su hermano, que de casualidad se encontraba en Tokio en esos momentos. Su idea le daría bastante prestigio, si Len la estaba usando, ella haría lo mismo, su madre le había enseñado dos cosas acerca de los hombres: Cuando tú quieres, haz penitencia y logra que te busque; cuando el quiere, hazte la difícil, los hombres adoran los retos. Si su hermano se negaba a prestarle ese dinero, tenía que encontrar una manera de resolver su conflicto, y la única manera era hipotecar los terrenos que tenía.

_-__Todo va a cambiar, mi nombre artístico, mi departamento, el pago a taxis, y mucho... mucho más._

Al pasar enfrente de un puesto de periódicos, vio un gran anuncio en el que ella posaba un traje de baño, debía reconocer que se veía muy bien, y tenía pensado utilizar su belleza para lograr sus objetivos. Compró un ejemplar de la revista _Inversores_ y comenzó a leer.

---

La llamada de su padre lo había puesto en alerta por un momento, pero al decirle que ya tenía una cita, su tono de voz cambio. Sabia que si de distraía por un instante, su padre podría sacarle toda la información que quisiera, y no estaba dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad.

_-__Me han dicho que el Sr. McHenry irá con su hija, no lo eches a perder._

-No, no lo haré, y te voy a recordar que ya tengo una cita.

_-__Te aseguro que la tienes por mi amenaza¿Cuándo llegará el día en que puedas retarme?_

-No lo sé.

_-__Dime Len¿Qué edad tienes?_

-22 años. Pero siendo mi padre deberías saberlo.

_-__Claro que lo sé, sólo quiero que estés conciente de ello._

-Aún me quedan tres años.

_-__No te equivoques Len, casarse no es tan fácil._

-Bueno padre, tengo que dejarte, en cinco minutos tengo una junta.

-Oh, desde luego, nos veremos, hijo.

Len colgó el teléfono y notó como una gota de sudor le corría por la nariz. Maldición, todos los días tenía presente que debía casarse antes de cumplir los 25 años, si se podía un día antes, de lo contrario tendría que elegir entre casarse con alguien que sus padres habían buscado, o dejar sus empresas y el mandato del clan a su primo más cercano. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía poco tentadora. Tenía que comenzar a salir con alguien en serio, pero aún no encontraba a la ideal. Incluso había llegado a pensar en que no existía mujer para él.

_-__Señor, tiene una llamada por la línea tres._

-¿Quién?

_-__El señor Niwa, dice que es sobre la junta de mañana._

-Pásalo.

_-__Entendido._

Se escucho un breve "pi pip" y enseguida escuchó la voz de su amigo Horo-Horo.

_-__Buenos días Len._

-Que grata llamada, no me digas que hablas para evadir tus responsabilidades.

_-__No, nada de eso, al contrario, quiero adelantar la reunión._

-¿Qué?

_-__Verás, Pilika quiere hablar conmigo, y la hora coincide con la junta._

-Veré que puedo hacer.

_-__Vamos Len, haz esto por mí, y luego yo haré algo por ti._

-Esta bien, mañana en mi oficina a las nueve y media.

_-__Creo que podré con mi sueño._

-Oye¿sabes que tu hermana esta trabajando de modelo?

_-__Sí, debo confesarte que verla semi-desnuda en grandes anuncios no me gusta mucho, pero es su decisión._

-Que buen hermano eres.

_-__Claro, si no ¿quién?_

-Dime Horo-Horo¿por qué dejo Pilika el campo?

_-__Supongo que ya no podía con ello..._

_------_

Su hermano llegaba tarde. Eso no era habitual en él. Decidió pedir unos copos de avena con una malteada de fresa. Alzó hacia la ventana y aprecio uno de sus anuncios de vestidos de noche, como había dicho antes, se aprovecharía de su belleza.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero las cosas se me complicaron en una junta.

Pilika vio a su hermana sentarse mientras llamaba a la mesera.

-Ya lo suponía, y no es necesario que lo lamentes, y tampoco lo es el coquetear con la mesera.

-Vamos Pilika, yo no hago esas cosas.

-Lo digo por que lo veo.

La mesera se acercó y le tomo la orden a Horo-Horo.

-Y dime Pilika¿cuál es el asunto que necesitas tratar con urgencia?

-Necesito dinero.

-Claro, te daré un cheque. ¿mensual o quincenal?

-Veo que no entiendes.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que cotices mis propiedades en la bolsa, necesito 3 millones de dólares.

-¿Qué?- Horo-Horo abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Venderás tus propiedades del campo?

-Si es necesario sí, voy a abrir mi propia agencia de modelos.

-¿Sabes como va a afectar esto a papá y a mamá?

-Estoy conciente de ello.

-¿Entonces?

-Simplemente necesito el dinero.

-Yo compro tu parte por 5 millones.

-No quiero que me protejas. En realidad quiero venderlas.

-Por lo mismo, te las compro.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-Bien, le diré a mi abogado y agente que las cotice. Aún así, estoy dispuesto a darte esos cinco millones.

-Esta bien para mí, pero no se cuanto dañara eso tu economía.

-No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por hacer lo que creas mejor.

-Seguiré tu consejo. Y dime¿cómo te fue en esa junta?

-Muy bien, Len dio unos problemas, pero al final quedó satisfecho.

-¿Len?

-Sí, nos esta ayudando a exportar las plantas, semillas, ya sabes, todo eso.

-No entiendo¿desde cuando Len es tu socio?

-A la semana de que te fuiste, me vi con él, y llegamos a un acuerdo; el me da las facilidades para infiltrarme en sus exportaciones, y yo le doy beneficios.

-Entiendo, pero... ¿Len?

-Aunque no lo creas, es muy bueno en los negocios, sólo que ahorita esta bajo mucha presión.

-¿Presión? No entiendo, no da la apariencia de ser un hombre que se deja presionar.

-Con su padre sí.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Bien. La familia Tao esta conformada por taoístas, shamanes, sacerdotes, etc... Len como hijo único...

-¿Único¿Qué hay de Jun?

-Jun es mujer, y el Clan lo tiene que llevar un hombre. Todo esto del mandado es a partir de los 25 años, pero para hacerlo tiene que estar casado, antes de cumplirlos. Y si no lo hace, tiene dos opciones: Casarse con alguien que sus padres han ido preparando y no perderlo todo, o no casarse y quedarse sin nada.

-Valla, ahora entiendo su presión.

-Así es. Por cierto, te ves hermosa en esos espectaculares.

-Lo sé, gracias.

-Pilika, quiero saber la verdadera razón, por la que renunciaste a tu vida en el campo.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías.

-No, realmente no lo sé.

-Creo que... simplemente me cansé.

-¿Cansarte¿De qué?

----

Bien. Ya estaba listo, esa noche no sólo saldría con Pilika, también conocería a la cita de su hermana. Se arreglo el la base del traje y dio por terminado su arreglo.

-¡Listo!

Se cercioró de llevar su billetera, chequera, celular y alguna otra cosa que le fuera de uso. Bajó a la sala de su casa, y tomó las llaves de su Corvette plateado.

--------

Mal. El vestido se le entallaba demasiado en la parte del busto y glúteos. En la tienda le había gustado, pero... ¿lucirlo en una cena? Bueno... eso era mejor que nada. Un vestido rojo con un escote vertiginoso pero ajustado, la parte de atrás tenía un escote de le llegaba hasta la cintura y una raja lateral que comenzaba a mitad del muslo. Sus sandalias rojas de tacón de aguja eran perfectas. Era verdad que nunca había tenido un vestido así toda su vida, pero ese era el momento perfecto, tal vez Len no sólo la usaba para ahuyentar a los medios, también para calmar el ansia de su familia.

-Demasiado provocativo, pero no importa.- le comentó a Ana.

-Te dije que el azul se te veía mejor.- dijo Ana mientras anotaba unos datos -en una libreta.

-Toda mi vida eh llevado cosas azules por que van con mis ojos y cabello. ¿Sabes lo que era ese vestido azul?

-No.

-Aburrido. Si me lo pongo no conseguiré que Len babee por mí. Pareceré Pilika en el país de las maravillas. Solo me faltaría el lazo en el cabello.

-Bien. Ya llevas ese vestido rojo y verás cómo babea. Lo que no te preocupa es lo que viene después de ese babeo.

-Vamos, es Len, el no hará cosas malas conmigo. Es muy culto, con alto sentido del deber.

-Lo sé, bueno, tengo que irme, se hace tarde.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo una sesión con Yoh.

-¿Por la ceremonia de matrimonio?

-Sí.

-Supongo que han de ser cansadas.

-Así es, son cortas pero demasiado cansadas.

-Entiendo.

Después de que Ana se fuera, se echó un poco de su perfume favorito, y se hizo un peinado sencillo pero elegante. Se maquillo sólo lo necesario, y decidió que ya estaba lista.

A los quince minutos, la sirvienta le dijo que Len ya la estaba esperando. Lo hizo esperar unos 5 minutos, y después salió.

------

Era la segunda vez que Pilika lo hacía esperar. ¿Qué tanto haría esa mujer?

-¿No dijo si tardaría mucho?- pregunto a la sirvienta que le estaba sirviendo agua.

-No lo se, señor. Sólo dijo que...

-Ya estoy lista, no debes apresurar a una mujer, sólo estaba haciendo una llamada- mintió Pilika.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.

Aquella mujer daba muchas sorpresas, primero que era modelo, después aceptó la cita, y en ese momento... con ese vestido tan escotado, tan abierto. Realmente no parecía la hermana menor de su amigo Horo-Horo.

-Trae mi bolso- ordenó Pilika a la sirvienta.

-Enseguida señorita.

-Nada más traiga mi bolso nos vamos.

-Bien- Len se apresuró a beberse el agua, por que de pronto la boca se le secó.

-¿Tienes mucha sed?

-No es eso.

Instantes después Len conducía su Corvette con Pilika a bordo, pero no podía concentrarse del todo por que podía ver como el vestido se le abría poco a poco el escote. Maldición, aquella reacción era normal, después de todo era un hombre.

-He puesto los boletos a tu nombre.

-Eso es genial. Por cierto Len, Horo-Horo me dijo que tienen negocios.

-Así es.

-Pero los tuyos no tienen nada que ver con las plantas.

-Últimamente estoy expandiendo las empresas.

-Valla, eso es bueno. Supongo que tratas de impresionar a alguien.

-Algo así.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte?

-Todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas lo pensamos.

-Sí. Pero yo me refiero a algo más sólido.

-No, no lo eh pensando¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada.

-Bien, ahora dime Pilika¿Por qué dejaste el campo?

-Digamos que estaba cansada de estar ahí y no hacer realmente algo. Quería encontrarme a mi misma.

-¿Y lo has conseguido?

-Algo así.

-Horo-Horo esta un poco decaído pero feliz por tu decisión.

-Desventajas de tener una hermana hermosa como yo.

-Llegamos.

Len ayudó a Pilika a bajar del coche, e inmediatamente el aparcacoches se les acercó. Len dio órdenes, y Pilika no podía creer que Len ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en su vestido, no le dijo: Te ves bien; ni nada por el estilo.

-Len- dijo una voz masculina- Me alegro de verte.

Len se dio la vuelta.

-Fiang, me alegro de que al final hayas podido venir. Mai, cómo me alegro de verte. Les presento a Pilika Niwa. Pilika, estos son mi primo y su esposa. Fiang es presidente de la filial europea de una de mis empresas. Su esposa se encarga de organizarle las fiestas.

-¿No es usted modelo?- dijo Fiang estrechándole la mano a Pilika-. No sabía que salían.

-Esta salida fue una sorpresa.- respondió Pilika.- Y sí, soy modelo.

-Invite a Pilika a salir por razones privadas.- contestó Len de manera explícita.

-Entiendo.

Fiang se llevó a Len aparte para hacerle unas preguntas.

-Así que usted es la distracción familiar de mi primo.- murmuró Mai.

-Yo no diría exactamente eso.

-No se confunda... terminará casándose con alguien que sus padres han elegido. No es por ser grosera, pero ella viene de una buena familia, tiene contactos, y demasiado gusto como para ser modelo.

-Mientras que yo solo tengo talento, inteligencia y belleza.- dijo Pilika con un tono muy egocentrista.

-¡Y mucha vanidad!

-La pura realidad.

Len tuvo que controlarse para no irrumpir en carcajadas e intentó concentrar en lo que Fiang le estaba diciendo.

-Es usted demasiado grosera- se defendió Mai.

-¿No será lo contrario? Después de todo no soy yo quién dio el primer ataque verbal.- dijo Pilika.

-¿Qué pretende con ese vestido rojo?

-Lo que todas las caza fortunas pretendemos.

-¿Caza fortunas?

-Eso piensa usted de mí, y me han enseñado que cuando la ignorancia piensa, es mejor seguirle la corriente.

-¿Me esta diciendo ignorante?

-Tómelo como le convenga.

------

La cena era todo lo que se había esperado: Mesas redondas adornadas con elegancia, los meseros bien vestidos. En apariencia: Perfecto.

Estudió el lenguaje corporal de los invitados y se dio cuenta que muchos sólo iban a juzgar. Ese era el momento para ir introduciéndose en el mundo de la moda, examinó los vestidos de las mujeres que pasaban y para de desagrado 7 tenían vestidos parecidos al de ella en cuanto al escote vertiginoso se comparaba.

-Vamos Pilika.

La voz de Len la tomó por sorpresa, y cuando le colocó la mano en su desnuda espalda un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y todo lo demás.

-Hay mucha gente aquí.- murmuró para tratar de calmar su nerviosismo.

-Sí, toda esta gente puede permitirse un boleto de 10,000 dólares.

-¿Eso costó el boleto?

-Así es.

-Entonces invertiste 20,000 dólares.

-Algo así, pero... ¿Por qué dices que invertí?

-No lo sé, gramática fallida.

-Eso espero. Por cierto, te vez bien esta noche.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal.

-Gracias. ¿Vamos por una copa o prefieres que te prefieres que te presente a algunos amigos dueños de agencias de modelos?

-Los amigos están bien, pero... prefiero tomarme una copa contigo.

Bien, lo estaba logrando, muy pronto tendría a Len Tao en la palma de su mano, y le sería más fácil conseguir ese préstamo, la Pilika Niwa amable estaba enterrada, ahora ella usurparía su lugar, haría todo lo posible por alcanzar su sueño de poner una agencia de modelos. Esa noche, aseguraría otra salida con Len Tao a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué prefieres: un martini o una copa de Champaña?- preguntó Len.

-La champaña es para celebrar, y yo quiero celebrar que estoy aquí, contigo.- respondió Pilika mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos de una manera coqueta.

-Bien.- Len tomó dos copas con champaña, y le entregó una a Pilika. Después el mesero se fue.- estás rara hoy.

-No estoy rara, sólo estoy siendo yo. ¿Cuál es nuestra mesa?

-Cierto, es mejor apresurarse. Vamos.- Len volvió a colocar su mano en su espalda.

-Me gusta cuando haces eso.

-¿Cuál?

-Ponerme la mano en la espalda.

-Eh, yo...

Len se había puesto colorado. Era verdad que había salido con algunas chicas, pero Pilika en especial lo ponía muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes, eso me hace sentir bien, al igual que a ti.

¡Diablos¿En que rayos estaba pensando cuando invitó a Pilika a la cena? Ahora era un esclavo en sus manos. Mientras tomaban sus asientos, Len busco con la mirada a su hermana, pero no la vio por ninguna parte¿Dónde se habría metido? O quizá no había ido...

-¿Buscas a Jun?- pregunto Pilika de manera inocente.

-Eh si, algo así.

-Me hablo antes de venir, y me dijo que te diera un mensaje.

-¿Por qué no me llamó?

-Dijo que ya habías salido, pero dejó dicho que no iba a poder venir, por que hubo un cambio de planes.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

Genial. Ahora pasaría toda la noche con Pilika, y no era que eso le disgustara, era sólo que... Pilika le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Valla, al parecer somos los únicos en esta mesa.- agregó Pilika.

-Supongo que Jun compró boletos para estos lugares juntos.- Len tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ver el escote de Pilika.

-No lo creo, me dijo que los había adquirido para otra mesa, para que no estuvieras al pendiente de ella.

-Ya veo.

-¿Sabes? siento que estas fiestas no te gustan, sin embargo aquí estás, realmente no te comprendo, entonces... ¿por qué has venido?

-No creo que te agrade saber la respuesta.

-Creo que ya la se.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Len de manera despreocupada.

-Sí, me has invitado por que necesitas ahuyentar a tu familia, últimamente estás bajo mucha presión, y eso se debe a que puedes perderlo todo.

-No creo que eso sea correcto.

-Pero lo es. Me estás utilizando, pero déjame decirte algo...- Pilika tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Len, y la bajo un poco para murmurarle al oído:- Se muy bien que lo estás disfrutando.

Len se puso colorado, y Pilika soltó una risita. En ese momento una pareja se acercó a la mesa y tomaron asiento.

-Valla, esto si que es una sorpresa- sonrió la mujer- no esperaba que vinieras.

-Ella tiene razón- corroboró el hombre.- pero dinos Len¿Qué haces aquí con esta hermosa chica?

-¿Asistir a una cena?- respondió Len con tono irónico.

-Cierto, pero... ¿con una modelo?- preguntó la mujer.

-Pilika, ellos son Mark Blackburn y su esposa Cathy, son los presidentes del grupo Fénix.- presentó Len.- y bueno, supongo que ya saben, ella es Pilika Niwa.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Pilika cortesmente.

-No querida, el gusto es todo mió, es muy raro ver hoy en día una modelo tan linda como tú- dijo Cathy.

-Oh, no me halague, usted sabe que eso no es verdad.

-Sabes que lo es, sino... ¿Por qué has venido hoy con Len?, el es muy reservado¿cierto, querido?

-Sí, Len es muy reservado, y eso por no decir conservador- respondió Mark.

-Dime Mark¿a cuanto llegó la cifra este año?- preguntó Len tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hemos rebasado la anterior, y eso gracias a tus donaciones, pero también a toda la gente que esta aquí, a veces pienso que eres demasiado amable.- la mirada de Mark indicaba que decía la verdad.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Pilika impactada- nunca creí que Len hiciera esas cosas, eres muy bueno.- Pilika le dedicó a Len una mirada tierna.

-No es para tanto, sólo hago lo correcto.- dijo Len de forma despreocupada.- y hablando de cosas buenas¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

-Muy bien, de hecho demasiado bien, el doctor que me recomendaste es muy bueno.- decía Cathy con alegría.

-Sí, lo se, Manta es muy buen doctor.- mencionó Len.- eh escuchado que planean hacer una subasta¿es eso verdad?

-Sí, pero nada emocionante, y por supuesto recibirás una invitación, no podríamos seguir igual sin tus crecientes donaciones- bromeó Mark.- Pilika¿te encantaría venir?

-Bueno, yo... sí, pero no sabría con quién ir.- esa era exactamente la oportunidad que Pilika estaba esperando.

-Supongo que Len es lo suficientemente caballeroso como para invitarte.- tentó Mark.- Len, realmente espero que lleves a Pilika a cualquiera de nuestros eventos, y si te pones tacaño, yo costeo el boleto.

-A mi me encantaría ir con Len, pero pienso que el no quiere.- dijo Pilika ofendida.

-Len, eres muy desagradable.- bromeó Mark- debes llevar a Pilika; la próxima semana tenemos el juego de tenis en el club.

-Sí, lo se, y también se que tengo que jugar contra ti.- recordó Len.

-Así es, y si no llevas a Pilika... me veré obligado a vencerte.- amenazó Mark en broma.

-¿Cuándo has podido hacerlo?- presumió Len.

-Creo que nunca, aún así, nos encantaría que llevaras a Pilika.- presionó Mark.- Eso haría sentir muy bien a tu hermana, y a todos tus amigos.

-Si a Pilika le parece bien...- aceptó Len.

-Sí, me parece bien, sólo que no se jugar tenis.- objetó Pilika.

-Yo te enseñare- murmuró Len poniéndose rojo.

-¿Qué has dicho? No eh escuchado- mintió Pilika.

-Dije que yo te enseñare a jugar tenis.- repitió Len.

Eso era justo lo que temía: volver a invitar a Pilika a salir. Sintió como Pilika le agarraba la mano encima de la mesa, justo como hacían las parejas, aquél gesto fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Si Pilika seguía haciendo cosas como esas, tendría que atenerse a lo que pasaría después de la cena, y eso tal vez no le agradaría mucho, pero era algo que ella misma habría provocado, y tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-¿Porqué no invitas a Pilika a bailar?- preguntó Cathy.

-Es cierto Len, sácame a bailar- provocó Pilika.

-Si eso es lo quieres...- dijo Len.

-Si te sientes obligado mejor no lo hagas- Pilika se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza al lado opuesto de Len.

-¡Que dolor de cabeza eres, Len!- se burló Mark.- Tienes 22 años y no sabes como ser gentil con una chica, observa te enseñare... ¿te importa cariño?- Mark miró a Cathy.

-Por supuesto que no.- accedió Cathy.

-Bien. Pilika¿me concederías el honor de concederme un baile?- preguntó Mark a Pilika.

-Claro.- Pilika aceptó la mano que Mark le ofrecía, y se fue a bailar con Mark fingiendo que no le importaba la reacción de Len.

Nada podía ir peor esa noche. Pilika bailaba con alguien que no era él. Y Cathy lo reprendía.

-Tú sabes que te engañas, pero si quieres seguir así, adelante.

-Es mentira, no me engaño.

-Sí, lo haces.

-Supongo que tu habilidad ya ah sido usada en mí.

-Eso me temo, pero es tu culpa, antes ponías en tu sub-conciente a Bason para que no penetrara en tus pensamientos, pero al parecer... esta noche lo has dejado en casa.

-Supongo que necesita descansar.

-Vamos Len, no lo has traído porque temes el futuro de esta cena.

-Estas...

-¿Equivocada? Lo dudo.

-Muy bien, ya vienen los meseros.

-¿No puedes ser un poco más sutil con los cambios de tema?

-No. Así soy yo.

-Por cierto Len¿Cómo vas con el asuntillo familiar?

-No muy bien, mis padres ya han habilitado a alguien.

-¿Habilitado¿Cómo un objeto?

-Quiero decir... ya han educado a alguien para que se case conmigo, y es por eso que debo apresurarme.

-¿Por eso has traído a Pilika?

-En un principio ese fue le motivo, pero después Jun me confesó algo, y no quedé muy bien después de saberlo.

-¿Saberlo¿de que hablas?

-Es un secreto.

-Ha cambiado mucho¿verdad?

-Oye¿Por qué no respetas mis pensamientos?

-Lo siento, pero saber lo que piensas y sientes, me agrada.

-Dime¿Qué piensa Pilika?

-No te agradará saberlo.

-¿Eh?

-Ten cuidado Len, se que Pilika es buena, pero tiene ambiciones, y puede que eso no te guste.

-¿Cuidarme?

-Pilika puede ayudarte, pero tú debes poner de tu parte.

-¿A que hora se hará el sorteo?

-Otra vez tu cambio de tema.

-Ese soy yo.

-En punto de las ocho.

-Bien, supongo que ya sabes que es lo que tengo en mente.

-Para serte sincera no. Ahora se que eres un Tao de temer.

-Eso debiste saberlo desde que te enteraste de mi existencia.

-Que arrogancia.

-Ten cuidado con las mentes que lees.

-No te preocupes por mí, mejor preocúpate por tu asuntillo. Puedes perderlo todo, o puedes perder nada.

-No te preocupes, tengo a alguien en mente.

-Ya te dije, ten cuidado. Puede que ese alguien tenga sus propios planes.

-----

Pilika y Mark regresaron de bailar, y cenaron bien. Las palabras de Cathy lo habían afectado¿sería cierto que Pilika tenía sus propios planes¿O era sólo algo para ponerlo en una falsa alarma? Aunque no lo sabía, se dejo guiar por sus instintos, sin dejar caer su barrera mental.

-Pilika¿bailamos?- Len pronunció aquellas palabras de tal manera que pareciera algo normal.

-Eh, yo... claro, bailemos.

La orquesta tocó una canción lenta. De haber sabido que eso pasaría, se hubiera esperado hasta la próxima, pero ya no podría dar marcha atrás. Y su barrera mental no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Len... ¿Por qué me has sacado a bailar?

-Por que es algo que yo deseo.

-¿Por qué razón me has traído a esta cena?

-¿Acaso no puede un viejo amigo invitar a una amiga a cenar?

-Supongo que sí.

-Dime Pilika¿Por qué te has vestido así esta noche?

El aliento de Len en su oreja le causó un escalofrío.

-Pensé que era lo adecuado.

-Dime la verdad- Len convirtió su voz en un susurro.

-Por ti.

-¿Por mi¿con que objetivo?

-Quería que babearas por mí.

-¿Y lo has conseguido?

-No, creo que no.

-Te equivocas.

Pilika abrió como platos, se paró en seco, y enseguida escuchó la voz del conductor.

_-__Llegó la hora del sorteo, mientras bailaban, hemos sacado nueve boletos erróneos frente a la interventora fiscal..._

-¿Me equivoco?- preguntó Pilika en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, sabes bien que te equivocas ¿te presentas vestida así y esperas que me comporte como una piedra?

_-__El boleto ganador es el núm. 0751..._

-No, pero pensé que era así al ver que no...

Len tomó a Pilika por la barbilla dispuesta a darle un beso.

_-__... perteneciente a..._

-Tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias que haz creado- murmuró Len.- ¿entiendes?

-Sí.

_-__¡Pilika Niwa!_

Len besó a Pilika, y enseguida una serie de aplausos se escuchó, la luz de algunos flash' es de cámara les nublaron la vista.

_-__Enseguida pasaremos a la mesa de la Srta. Niwa para entregarle los papeles del Ferrari rojo ultimo modelo._

-Te entregan los papeles y...- dijo Len sin poder terminar por que Pilika lo besó.

-Y nos vamos.- murmuró Pilika.

-Exacto, nos vamos.

Tomaron sus asientos, y evadieron cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con ellos. La interventora se acercó y le dio los papeles a Pilika.

Cathy miró a Len de forma reprobatoria, y Mark sólo siguió su ejemplo. Una pareja de avanzada edad se acercó para felicitarlos, y después de eso; Len se despidió de Mark y Cathy.

-Tengo que irme, pero... si gustas, puedes quedarte.- dijo dirigiéndose a Pilika.

-Len, eres muy malo¿Qué clase de chico invita a una chica a salir y luego la deja sola? Definitivamente, quiero que me lleves a mi casa.- Pilika se levantó.

-Buena actuación chicos, pero a mí no me engañan, recuerden que las cosas malas, traen consecuencias malas.- dijo Cathy.

-No sean traviesos- bromeó Mark.

-Descuiden, sólo la llevara a su casa.- respondió Len ante la negativa de Cathy.

-Así es, sólo me llevara a mi casa...

* * *

Fin del prólogo¡Aquí estoy de nuevo chicos¿Qué les ah parecido el prólogo? La verdad a mí me ah fascinado, y es que no sabemos que es lo que harán¿tal vez cosas malas? Bien, eso lo veremos más adelante, por lo mientras ya tengo planeado el primer capitulo.

Acepto cualquier comentario y… lo que sea…

Jejejje…

Saludos a Pucca, la cual espero no me mate por iniciar con algo sin haber terminado el fic de POT.

Jejej

Xiao.


	3. Capitulo 1: Deseo

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece.**

**Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de prensa y expresión.**

**La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (MiekoSakuraChan), y fue registrado bajo los derechos de autor.**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMON Y ESCENAS UN POCO SUBIDITAS DE TONO. SI NO ESTAS ACOSUMBRAD AL LEMON PERO QUIERES SABER LO QUE PASA EN EL CAPITULO, EN CUANTO VEAS ESTA SEÑAL: ¡¡, PASA HASTA EL SIGUIENTE **------.

Sin ninguna otra aclaración, los dejo con el fic.

-----------

Capitulo 1: "Deseo"

Se le estaba haciendo tarde, y todo por que Pilika había decidido pasarla bien la noche anterior. Si llegaba tarde a esa junta, daría un mal ejemplo a sus subordinados.

-Mis zapatos... ¿Dónde están?

-Creo que se donde.- Pilika se hincó y buscó debajo de la cama.- aquí están.- dijo ella entregándole su par de mocasines.

-Que bien.- Len se puso los zapatos.

-¿Acaso olvidaste donde dejaste las cosas anoche?- preguntó ella con tono seductor.

-Creo que sí.- contestó Len en tono serio.

-Iré a servirte el desayuno.

-Déjalo, se me hace tarde, comeré algo en la oficina.

-Es la tercera vez en la semana.- se quejó Pilika.

-¿De quién es la culpa?

-No lo sé, ¿quién fue mi cómplice?

-Yo.- admitió él.

-Entonces los dos somos culpables.- Pilika sonrió.

-Supongo.

-¡Que tarde es! ¡tienes razón! Voy a llegar tarde, hoy tengo que preparar a unas chicas.

-Que tengas suerte.

-Lo mismo digo, pero... – Pilika se acercó y arregló la corbata de Len- ahora si tendrás suerte.

Salió de su recamará y bajo lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su portafolio y las llaves de su auto.

_Maldición, se me olvido decirle acerca de la comida en el club. Bueno, le marcare más tarde._

Se montó en su Lexus y enseguida lo encendió. Pisó el acelerador a fondo, y tomó el camino a su oficina.

------

Farsa. Esa palabra describía perfectamente su matrimonio con Len. Aunque la palabra mentira también era válida.

Ya había pasado un año desde que se había casado con Len. Las cosas no habían salido como se las había esperado, o al menos no en lo que a Horo-Horo se refería.

Su hermano no había podido aceptar su matrimonio con Len y... cuando se había enterado del compromiso había explotado...

_-Buenos días señora._

-Buenos días, sírveme el desayuno.

_-Enseguida._

Agarró el teléfono y le marcó a su hermano. Esperó tres tonos y después la voz de su hermano invadió el teléfono.

_-Habla Niwa Horo-Horo._

-Hermano, soy Pilika.

_-Si me dices hermano, desde un principio sabré quién eres._

-Lo sé.- dijo ella bajando un poco la voz, temiendo que su hermano fuera a colgarle como había hecho en distintas ocasiones.

_-Te noto triste Pilika, ¿te pasa algo?_

-No, nada, sólo marcaba para saludarte.

_-Bien, ya lo has hecho, ¿ahora qué?_

-Es que siempre te notó un poco distante.- confesó ella.

_-Sabes bien que tu boda con Len no me gustó mucho, pero fue tu decisión, aún así se que hay algo escondido detrás de todo esto._

-¿Tan difícil es de creer que Len esté enamorado de mí?

-No, lo que me es difícil de creer es que tú estés enamorada de él.

-Te invito a comer.

-Hoy no puedo, estoy en Yokohama.

-Entiendo, entonces mañana

_-Mañana tengo un vuelo para Nueva Orleáns._

-Bien, bueno, te dejo.

_-Pilika, no quiero que pienses que ya no te quiero, por que no es así, el hecho de que ahora seas la esposa de Len no cambia el hecho de que seas mi hermana menor y te quiera como tal._

-Lo sé.

_-Nos veremos, y la próxima vez, yo te invitare a comer._

Colgó el teléfono y decidió olvidarse de todo aquello por un instante. Cada vez que su hermano se negaba a comer con ella... algo le aprisionaba el pecho.

Era tan difícil...

_-No, Pilika, no es el momento para ponerse a llorar..._

------

Maldición... ¿Cómo decirle a Pilika que comerían en el club y que la quería ver en la casa a la una de la tarde?

Las cosas desde la boda... no habían salido bien.

Por alguna razón, no podía aceptar _algo_ que sentía hacía Pilika.

¿Qué le diría su hermana si supiera lo que pasaba?

Cierto. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía meses que no veía a su hermana.

¿Sería que las cosas con New Moon se estaban complicando?

Alejó todos esos pensamientos de su mente, y sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro.

_-¿Le ocurre algo señor?_

-No, nada me ocurre Bason.

_-Guardarse los sentimientos no es muy bueno._

-Lo sé, pero no tengo opción.

_-¿Por qué no le dice a la señora Pilika como se siente?_

-No creo que lo comprenda, además, hoy tenemos que comer con unos amigos.

_-No creo que eso le agrade a ella._

-Lo sé, pero acepte en un ataque de adrenalina.

_-Como he dicho antes, lo mejor sería que comentara con ella sus verdaderos sentimientos._

-Creo que eso haré.

_-Con su permiso señor._

Una vez se percató de que la presencia de Bason había desaparecido, agarró el teléfono y marcó a la oficina de Pilika.

_-Oficina principal de Paradise Heaven. Le atiende Hayashi Aika._

-Con la Sra. Tao.

_-Enseguida, ¿Quién le habla?_

-Tao Len.

_-Oh, lo siento, enseguida la comunico._

Por unos breves segundos escuchó el canto de unos pájaros. Pilika sabía como relajar a las personas. De repente escuchó la voz dudosa de Pilika.

_-¿Len?_

-Sí, soy yo.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

-Con las prisas de anoche y de hoy en la mañana, se me olvidó decirte que tenemos una comida con los señores Grey en el club.

_-Bien, nos veremos en el club._

-No, esta vez no, nos veremos en la casa.

_-Tengo mucho trabajo._

-Pilika, ya estoy cansado de esto, nos vemos en la casa y punto.

_-No puedes marcarme y darme órdenes._

-No pienso discutir, nos vemos en la casa a la una en punto.

_-Como quieras._

-La comida es a las tres. Tendremos un partido de dobles con ellos.

_-¿Dobles? Haré el ridículo._

-Vamos, no eres tan mala. Además, tal vez la señora Grey no juegue, ¿acaso has olvidado que esta embarazada?

-No.

-Entonces... tal vez sean sencillos.

_-Esta bien, a la una y media._

-Escuchaste mal, a la una.

_-¿No me estás presionando demasiado?_

-No lo creo, pero tal vez...

_-Lo siento, pero tengo que colgar, tengo una reunión muy importante._

-¿... importante?

_-Espero no estés enojado, es sólo que mi trabajo es mucho más..._

-Adiós.

Len colgó el teléfono de mala gana. Siempre que le hablaba a Pilika ella tenía algo más importante que hacer. Decidió calmarse. ¿En que momento había pensando que Pilika era perfecta para esposa de rompecabezas? Así, ya lo recordaba... fue en aquella cena.

_-Déjate llevar Len.- Pilika abrazaba a Len lo suficiente como para que no se fuera.- nadie sabrá lo que pueda pasar esta noche._

_-Eso no es lo que me preocupa._

_-¿Entonces, que es?_

_-Si vamos a tu departamento, tu sirvienta se enterara y..._

_-Entonces vamos a tu casa..._

_-Si, eso sería lo mejor.- Len besó a Pilika._

_-Esto se siente muy bien._

_-Espero que no estés pasada de alcohol, de lo contrario me sentiría muy mal al pensar que todo eso paso por un par de copas._

_-Sabes que no es así... bésame otra vez Len..._

Esa noche todo le había parecido bien. Y el sábado siguiente también. Había comenzado a salir con Pilika de manera mucho más frecuente, hasta llegar a la conclusión que ella era la indicada para casarse con él, al fin y al cabo lo único que Pilika pedía era un poco de dinero para abrir su agencia. Era como si se hubiera vendido. Pero también estaba el detalle acerca de que Pilika estaba enamorada de él, y aquello sólo complicó las cosas de cierta manera.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Len comenzó a trabajar, Pilika no era la única que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Y se enojo aún más al recordar que tenía que ir a una de sus joyerías a recoger algo que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella.

-_ Len Tao es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa..._

------

Las palabras de Anna le sonaban vacías. En realidad no sabía ni siquiera de que estaba hablando. ¿Tal vez de la campaña para las aguas termales de Fumbari? Realmente no le importaba. Sólo deseaba ahogarse de trabajo para olvidar la noche anterior. Lo cierto era que el _sexo_ no suplía al amor...

-¿Me estás escuchando Pilika?

-Sí.

-¿Qué acabo de decir?

-Algo de... tus aguas termales.- respondió Pilika dudando.

-Supongo que es por Len.- dijo Anna sabiendo de antemano lo que preocupada a Pilika.

-Así es.

-Lamento decirte esto pero... tu sola te subiste a este tren, y tu sola debes salir. Y eso sin contar las condiciones en las que estás casada con Len. ¿Realmente pensaste que tener tu agencia te haría realmente feliz?

-La verdad es que sí, pero ahora me doy de que no es así.

-La gente piensa que N&T es la mejor diseñadora de Japón. Y yo también lo pienso, pero dime Pilika, ¿bajo que costo haz conseguido ese titulo?

-Bajo uno muy alto.- admitió ella.

-Si piensas seguir engañándote es tu problema, pero no hagas que Len rompa tus sueños. Len ya es dueño de las empresas Tao, tú tienes tu agencia. Si ya no soportas la farsa, termina con ella, aún eres joven, puedes rehacer tu vida.

-Una vez llegué a pensar que tu matrimonio con Yoh era parecido...pero me he retractado de mi error.

-Así es. Tal vez mi matrimonio con Yoh haya sido algo arreglado, pero ambos nos hemos encargado de que deje de ser así.

-Dime, ¿Cómo vas con tu embarazo?- dijo Pilika cambiando de tema.

-Más que bien.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Pilika, como te he dicho antes, no dejes que Len rompa tus sueños, dile lo que sientes y... de ustedes depende aquella decisión.- dijo Anna volviendo a la conversación anterior.

-No es tan fácil, yo se que Len no quiere tener hijos, o al menos no conmigo.- Pilika se resigno a la idea de cambiar de tema, sin duda alguna Anna Asakura no dejaba pasar nada.

-¿Realmente crees que Len no siente nada por ti?

-Sí.

-Pilika, siento la esencia pero también veo la sustancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Algo que tú ya sabes, pero que te niegas a aceptar.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo.

-No. Lo sabes pero no lo entiendes, estar casada con Len Tao es una gran responsabilidad. Eres muy ingenua para entenderlo. Ser una Tao digna, cuesta demasiado, y puede que el costo, no te agrade.

Pilika tomo eso como un recordatorio del trato que ella había hecho con Len: Dinero a cambio de casarse con él. Esa era la verdad, y no había más que entenderla.

------

Nadie estaba en su habitación. Se concentró y escuchó el sonido de la regadera. Pilika se estaba bañando. Sacó de su portafolio metálico el estuche de Joyerías Diamond Heaven Inc. y lo observó por un instante.

_-¿Eres tú Len?_- la voz tímida de Pilika se escuchó detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Sí, o ¿acaso esperas a alguien más?

_-No, claro que no._- Pilika salió del baño con una bata puesta y una toalla en la mano.

-Hoy he pasado por una de las joyerías.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Pilika comenzó a secarse el cabello.

-No, nada de eso, todo va bien.

-¿Alguna razón en especial? ¿un despido?- Pilika se ciñó aún más la bata.

-No. Es por esto.- Len le entregó a Pilika el estuche.

-¿Para mí?

-No veo a alguien más.

-Uh.- Pilika abrió el estuche y se sorprendió.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Cómo no va a gustarme si está lleno de piedras realmente caras?- el rostro de Pilika palideció.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no me pasa nada.- Pilika se sentó en la cama, dejó el estuche sobre la almohada y oculto su rostro con el pretexto de secarse el cabello.

-En estos momentos no te entiendo, aún así siento que tienes un problema.

-Así es, tengo un gran problema.

-Sabes que puedes contármelo para que juntos busquemos una solución.

-No creo que puedas ayudarme.

-Vamos lo intentaré.

-No.- las lágrimas recorrían el pálido rostro de Pilika.

-Estás llorando.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?- dijo ella mofándose.

-Si no quieres ir a la comida, aún puedo cancelar.- ofreció Len.- pero sé que no eres el tipo de chica que llora por un capricho.

-¿Chica? ¿Me vez como una chica?- Pilika enseñó su rostro cubierto por lagrimas.

-No quise decir eso. Si te viera como una chica no hubiera cedido anoche. Yo te veo como una mujer.

-Para ti eso es más que suficiente, pero no es así. Tal vez sea una mujer, pero siento que no estoy completa.

-¿Completa?

-Sí; yo quiero ser madre.

-¿Madre? Pero si nisiquiera has llegado a los 25 años, y eso sin contes que... eso sólo complicará nuestro acuerdo, y tendríamos que vivir juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

-No es necesario que seas tú; terminando el acuerdo, me concentraré en eso.- explotó Pilika.

-¿Piensas tener un hijo con otro hombre?- los ojos de Len Tao se pusieron en blanco y aunque intento moverse, su cuerpo no se lo permitió.- ¿Lo dices... enserio?

-Sí, después de todo tu sólo te has casado conmigo por interés. Terminando "lo nuestro" buscarás a la mujer indicada para ti.

-Maldita sea, Pilika, ¿piensas dejarme así como así?

-No eh pensado en ese día, y no pienso comenzar a hacerlo ahora.- Pilika tiró la toalla al suelo en señal de enojo.- ¿me entiendes? Tal vez para ti sea fácil, ya que sólo buscas tu bienestar económico.

-Me estás describiendo como un mediocre interesado.

-¿Y no lo eres?- Pilika comenzó a gritar.

-Len Tao no es ningún...

-No me importa lo que no seas. El día en que nos separemos seré feliz.

-¿Tanto deseas ser madre?- preguntó apretando los puños.

-Sí. Y no te preocupes, no daré ninguna declaración a la prensa en cuanto nos separemos, y mucho menos te pediré un centavo. Espero con ansía el día de nuestra separación.

-Pues no esperes tanto.- Len tenía los nudillos blancos de tanta fuerza.

-¿Acaso el grandioso Len Tao ya se cansó? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres tan patético!

-Ese hijo... no tendrá que esperar demasiado...

-¿Eh?

La decisión que iba a tomar sería crucial para su vida, pero era necesaria. Una parte posesiva de su cuerpo se negaba a dejar que Pilika tuviera un hijo con otro hombre, pero... ¿Atarse a aquél acuerdo sólo por lujuria?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no espere tanto?- Pilika repentinamente bajó la voz- ¿vamos a acabar ahora?

-No, lo que quiero decir es que vas a tener ese hijo, pero no con otro -hombre. Lo vas a tener conmigo.

Y sin más, Len entró al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

-Len, abre esa puerta, tenemos que hablar- Pilika daba golpes leves en la puerta.- Len, tenemos que hablar.

_-Esto es por nuestro bien._­

-No digas ese tipo de cosas, abre ya.- la voz de Pilika sonaba ahogada.- Abre, Len, no puedes dejar las cosas así.- repentinamente Len abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pilika abrazó a Len, y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro.

-¿Lo dijiste enserio?- Pilika miró a Len con ojos llorosos.

-Sí.

-¿Lo haces por compromiso o porque es tu deseo?

-Por que es mi deseo.

-Oh, Len.- Pilika lo besó.

-Es mejor que me apure, si no llegaremos tarde.

-Apenas son la una con quince.

-¿Llegaste antes?

-Sí, no tuve mucho trabajo.

-Entiendo.- Len besó a Pilika en la frente.

-¿Qué dices acerca de una ducha juntos? ¿en el jacuzzi?

Estaría perfecto.

-¿Podemos intentarlo ahora?

Sí, aunque no te prometo nada.

-No te preocupes, se que tu puedes concederme ese milagro.

Len sonrió con picardía. Aquello realmente le agradaba, y eso era una de las grandes ventajas de estar casado con la mejor diseñadora. Si las cosas seguían por ese rumbo, todo le saldría bien. Pero aquél no era momento para pensar en las ventajas...

La llevó hasta la cama.** ¡¡**

Te deseo Pilika. Tanto que no puedo pensar con claridad.

Yo también te deseo Len.- dijo ella y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Tenía un cuerpo magnifico, de músculos firmes y alargados. Deseó ser escultura, para moldear su cuerpo en arcilla, o pintora para dibujar su rostro en un lienzo. Tenía un rostro magnifico: mentón firme, pómulos altos, una nariz fina y ojos dorados como el sol que podían ser fríos o cálidos. Y unos labios generosos, capaces de hacer cosas mágicas como había comprobado hacía tiempo.

-Pilika- dijo él atrayéndola hacía él para besarla en los labios.

Pero no se detuvo en la boca. La besó en los ojos, en las mejillas, en las orejas, y continuó bajando por el cuello. Le quitó la bata de baño y la lanzó al suelo. Dibujó con la lengua un círculo alrededor de cada pezón y cuando hundió uno de ellos en su boca, Pilika contuvo el aliento.

-Len- rogó sin saber muy bien lo que quería.

Pero él lo sabía y continuó haciéndole el amor con la boca, aquella boca que parecía encontrar cada punto sensible.

-No sabes lo mucho que he deseado hacer esto- dijo mientras bajaba por su cuerpo-. Eres tan bonita- susurró y le bajó las bragas.

Sabía que tenía los ojos hinchados, pero Len la hacía sentirse hermosa. Entonces, dejó de pensar porque Len la estaba saboreando. Las sensaciones que se agolpaban en ella la hicieron estremecerse. Agarró con fuerza las sábanas, incapaz de hablar, incluso de respirar. Cuando pensaba que no podría soportar más el placer, Len sustituyó su boca por sus dedos. Y después la penetró de una embestida y después vino otra y otra. Deseaba decirle que quería que fuera sólo suya, y de nadie más, pero temía pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta.

-No te resistas, Pilika.

No lo hizo. Una oleada de placer la recorrió una vez más.

-No voy a romperme Len, he dejado la timidez a un lado.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ven- dijo y obligándolo a tumbarse sobre su espalda, se colocó sobre él. Comenzó a moverse, siguiendo el ritmo lento que Len había marcado. Las sensaciones eran maravillosas, mientras la tomaba por las caderas y la ayudaba a moverse. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de su rostro mientras ella se movía de arriba a abajo. Y entonces, como una tormenta que se avecinara, sintió de nuevo la tensión creciente en ella hasta que explotó.

Sin darse cuenta, Pilika comenzó a llorar. Len la miró y enseguida le preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo?

-Len Tao... eres un tonto...

Pilika lo atrajo hacía sí, y volvió a besarlo...

------

Sabía muy bien que su hermano nunca había estado de acuerdo con su matrimonio, pero aquello no era motivo para que rechazara su invitación a cenar. Estaba hablando frente a frente con Horo-Horo, lo cuál no había sido muy fácil.

-En realidad no tengo tiempo.- Horo-Horo tomaba el vino blanco como si fuese agua.

-Estas bebiendo demasiado.

-Es una característica que adquirí hace poco tiempo.

-Eso no es excusa- Pilika comió otro poco de su ensalada.

-Mi agenda esta muy apretada, dudo que pueda.

-Mejor dime que no piensas ir por razones personales, la verdad ya estoy harta de esto.

-Pilika, nunca antes me habías hablado así.

-Por que nunca antes habías sido tan tonto.- Pilika bebió el zumo de naranja.

-Es que en verdad no puedo.

-Se que estás enojado por que me he casado con Len, incluso papá y mamá tuvieron que obligarte a ir a la boda, lo cuál fue un duro golpe para mí. Tu no piensas en como me siento cada vez que rechazas una invitación de mi parte. Y en esta ocasión a sido Len quién tuvo la idea, pero veo que estás demasiado ocupado guardando rencor hacía el hombre que tu hermana pequeña ama.

-Pilika...

-Nada de Pilika, ya estoy cansada de todos tus rechazos. Y déjame decirte algo más: Si piensas que por tus rechazos voy a dejar a Len, estás muy equivocado. Por que algo tengo claro, Len es el hombre con el que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. Puedes tomarlo o dejarlo. La verdad es que tus decisiones ya no me importan.

Pilika se levanto del asiento, y salió del restaurante con la cabeza en alto en señal de victoria. No iba a permitir que nadie y mucho menos su hermano dañara la felicidad que había conseguido hasta el momento. Haberle dicho todas esas palabras a su hermano le había dolido, pero era algo inevitable.

Sintió como alguien le agarraba el brazo, y se volteó.

-¿Qué pasa, Horo-Horo?- preguntó con la mirada serena.

-¿Cuándo es la cena?

-Hoy a las ocho de la noche en mi casa.

-¿Prepararas tú la cena?

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces me llevare un antiácido.

-Eres un tonto, hermano.- sonrió ella.

-Lo que has dicho antes, ¿no era enserio verdad?

-Dije muchas cosas.

-Vamos a caminar, la gente es muy cotillera.

Pilika salió del brazo de su hermano de aquel restaurante.

------

Las palabras de Liserg eran creíbles, pero no muy aceptables. Si Anna se enteraba de aquellas especulaciones, nada iría bien.

¿Estas seguro de eso?- preguntó Yoh mientras tecleaba algo en su portátil.

No muy seguro, pero es algo que debió pasar.- respondió Liserg.

Es algo muy imposible, no creo que Len sea ese tipo de persona.

No lo creas, ¿no se te hace sospechoso su matrimonio? Como detective que soy se que no es muy probable, y nunca nada es imposible.

Tal vez si estén enamorados.- dijo Yoh y después rió.

De eso no hay duda, la pregunta es... ¿Por qué aquella boda tan repentina? Ambos sabemos que Len debía estar casado...

Lo sé, pero no creo que Pilika se haya dejado.- Yoh interrumpió a su amigo sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir.- Además... la hermana de Horo-Horo es muy linda, bien podría haberle gustado mucho a Len.

Ella abrió su agencia de moda y publicidad, y según Horo-Horo ya no tuvo necesidad de vender sus tierras.- objetó Liserg.

¿Le has hablado a Horo-Horo de esto?

Sí.

Valla- Yoh cerró su portátil y después carraspeó.- Esto será un gran problema.

Él me dijo que ya tenía sus sospechas. Y es por eso que me dejo a cargo de la investigación.

¿Y has conseguido algo?

Sí. Espero que no le cuentes nada a Anna.

No te preocupes por eso, aún no se me ha olvidado como guardar secretos.- bromeó Yoh.

Bien. Las fechas coinciden. He hablado con un par de personas y aseguran que hace un año más o menos ellos fueron juntos a una cena de la cuál salieron rápidamente.

Sí, recuerdo ese día.

A la semana siguiente Pilika acudió con Len al Lutron's Club. Después de la cena ellos comenzaron a salir de manera más casual, incluso se vieron fotografiados por varias revistas. Dos meses después se anunció el compromiso. Fueron tres meses de espera para la boda. Es decir, se casaron el 8 de noviembre. El primero de enero Len cumplió los 23 años, y una semana después, se declara que Len es dueño y accionista mayoritario de las empresas Tao, y eso conlleva las afiliaciones y empresas absorbidas. Como ambos sabemos Len nos dijo que una semana después de su boda, el sería el dueño. Todo esto se esta complicando o por lo menos se complicara, por todos los clanes y familias ancestrales deben tener un heredero.

Así es. Veo que eres buen detective.

Horo-Horo esta furioso.- confesó Liserg.- dice que no descansará hasta zanjar este asunto.

Lo sé, ha venido a verme. Dice que quiere desahogarse.

También me lo dijo. No puede aceptar el trato que su hermana bien pudo haber hecho.

A ningún hermano le agradaría saber que su hermana no forma más que la pieza de un rompecabezas.

Eso es obvio.- Liserg vio su reloj.- bueno, ya es tarde, tengo que irme, además, si llega Anna tal vez quiera cobrarme el té.

Jeje, como dices: No es muy probable, pero tampoco imposible...

Cierto.

Te acompaño a la puerta.- ofreció Yoh.

Por cierto Yoh, lo del matrimonio esta comprobado. Len y Pilika se han casado por intereses, pero también por sentimientos encontrados.

------

Podía permitirle algunas cosas a Horo-Horo, pero menos que entrará a su oficina y lo golpeará. Era un hecho que su "amable" cuñado no había estado de acuerdo en que se casara con Pilika, pero eso no le daba derecho a golpearlo, ¿o si?

¿Se puede saber por que rayos has hecho eso?- un furioso Len Tao fulminó a Horo-Horo con la mirada.

Te lo mereces.- la mirada de Horo-Horo estaba cargada de furia- ¿ya has conseguido suficiente?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Se muy bien las razones por las cuales te casaste con mi hermana.- Horo-Horo vio la cara de sorpresa de Len y añadió- puse a un detective a investigar, y llegó a una conclusión creíble.

No entiendo tus palabras.- mintió Len.

Se que te has casado con Pilika por tus intereses socio-económicos.

No puedes asegurarlo.

No debes fingir, se la verdad. Y sí acepte cenar con ustedes, fue por Pilika.

Lo tendré claro.

Solo te advierto que si llegas a herir el corazón de Pilika, desearas nunca haber conocido a los hermanos Niwa.

Lo que deseo es que dejes de parlotear. Ni siquiera sabes los sentimientos que tengo hacía Pilika.

¿Sentimientos? Un hombre que utiliza a una mujer para obtener dinero no puede tener sentimientos.

No te voy a golpear por el simple de que eres el hermano de Pilika, pero he destrozado a hombres por menos.

Eso era por que no te habías topado con un verdadero hombre.

Horo-Horo hizo la posesión de objetos, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea, pero al vez que Len no lo seguía la disolvió.

-Espero que ya te hayas divertido lo suficiente.- le dijo.

Eso era cierto, con el tiempo había aprendido a querer a Pilika, incluso habían pasado días muy divertidos.

_-No tiene por que darte miedo, es sólo una película, no son más que efectos y un poco de maquillaje- Len abrazó a Pilika._

_-Es que tú eres demasiado fuerte.- Pilika se encogió en señal de frío._

_-¿Tienes frío?_

_-Sólo un poco._

_-Lo mejor será que nos vallamos a dormir._

_-No, quiero quedarme así._

_-¿Así, como?_

_-Abrazada a ti.- Pilika abrazó a Len._

_-Bien._

Aún recordaba que esa noche ella había llorado por que Horo-Horo no aceptaba su matrimonio.

-¿Cuánto más durará esa farsa?- pregunto Horo-Horo.

-Mi matrimonio con Pilika no es una farsa.

-Si no lo es, explícame por que hasta la fecha, Pilika no ha quedado embarazada. Por que si no me equivoco, eso es algo crucial en tu plan.

-Ese tema, sólo nos concierne a Pilika y a mí.

-Que pases buena tarde.- le dijo Horo-Horo.

Observó como Horo-Horo salía de su oficina. Se miró en el espejo que estaba sobre su escritorio y con pesar, aceptó el moretón que su "apacible" cuñado le había dejado. Sabía muy bien que Pilika no había quedado embarazada por que el efecto del medicamento aún no había pasado, así como también sabía que tarde o temprano Pilika tendría que afrontar la prueba de aceptación del Clan Tao.

------

**¡¿Qué te ha pasado Len?!**- Pilika observó el morado que Len tenía en su mejilla izquierda y no pudo evitar preocuparse.- ¿Dónde o quién te lo ha hecho?

Ha sido un accidente.

¿Incidente o accidente?

Incidente.- corrigió Len.

¿Quién fue?

En verdad no tiene importancia.

Len dejó sobre la mesa de centro su portafolio.

Si no quieres decírmelo, es mejor que te cures tú.- Pilika se dio media vuelta.

Espera. Si no te lo digo es por que en verdad no vale la pena. Y si no vale la pena es mejor olvidarlo.

Nada de eso.- Pilika subió las escaleras.

Maldición.

Len subía las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Entró a su habitación y observó como Pilika desempaquetaba algunas bolsas de compras.

¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Len al ver la ropa para bebés.

Ropa para bebés.- respondió Pilika con una risita.

¿Para que la quieres?

Len no se molestó en ocultar su asombro.

Veo que no te ha gustado la idea- Pilika seguía sonriendo a pesar de la expresión de Len.

No es eso. Aún así, vuelvo a preguntar: ¿para que la quieres?

Bien podría decirte que estoy esperando un hijo, pero eso sería una mentira. La verdad es que la estoy envolviendo para regalo.

¿Regalo?

Sí, es para Anna.- Pilika observó como Len torcía la boca en gesto arrogante.- Apenas ayer regresó de su viaje a China.

No es que piense que esté mal, es sólo que me sorprendí un poco.

Bajo ningún concepto se iba permitir decirle a Pilika la verdad. Esa verdad era lo que le impedía de cierta manera tener hijos. No quería que Pilika sufriera, y no por que la quisiera, sino por que eso sería egoísta. El próximo año era la prueba que estaba esperando desde los 5 años; y desde esa edad la admiración que sentía por su madre había aumentado, la consideraba una mujer demasiado fuerte por haber pasado la terrible prueba del clan Tao, fueron muchas las veces en las que le preguntó en que consistía, pero su madre sólo contestaba: _"Si te lo digo, tendía que matarte, aquél que sepa su contenido, debe morir, a menos que estés casado, con un hijo y esposa, estarás preparado para saberlo, y es por eso que debes de buscar una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte, si la decisión se te hace difícil, tu padre y yo instruiremos a alguien para convertirse en mi mano derecha y desde luego tu muñeca dolorosa"_. Aquellas palabras las recordaba muy bien, así como también sabía el significado de muñeca dolorosa. Lo que menos deseaba era que Pilika recibiera todo el daño que le infligirían al darle el mando del clan Tao.

-¿En que piensas?

La voz de Pilika sonó preocupada.

-En nada.- se metió al baño y cerró la puerta.

------

_Los fuertes vientos amenazaban con tirarla al abismo de la montaña. Su deber como actual suplente del Clan Tao y mano derecha de su suegro era hacerlo, tenía que recuperar aquél diario perdido en las inmensidades del mar. Lo hacía más por el bien de su hijo, que por el del clan. La esposa de su hijo parecía débil, pero con un poco de consejos, podría superar la gran prueba. Recordó la manera en que había sido golpeada por aquellos demonios fantasmales hacía ya 38 años. Repitió otra vez el conjuro, y la marca se volvió a visualizar. Por fin comprendió que ella ya no era la suplente del clan. Lanzó tres talismanes al mar, y estos con su poder, formaron un rostro que hacía poco había visto..._

_-Es ella, no hay duda..._

_Por fin el viento consiguió tirarla al mar..._

------

La cena estaba exquisita, y su hermano estaba actuando normal. Cuando Anna había llegado la notó pálida y angustiada. Mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne, vio como el mayordomo se acercaba a Len.

Disculpen.- Len se puso de pie y atendió una llamada. Al terminar su semblante era de preocupación.- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que retirarme.

¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Pilika sonaba atrapada.

Mi madre ha tenido un accidente, llamaré al piloto, y me iré a China.

Anna se levantó de su asiento e hizo hacer a Yoh lo mismo.

Hoy hice una predicción.- confesó Anna- uno de los diarios secretos...

Lo sé- murmuró Len.

El diario secreto de uno de los clanes más poderosos de China ha sido torturado.- reveló Anna.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?- preguntó Pilika.

La madre de Len esta muy grave- concluyó Liserg.

¿Qué?- Pilika no daba crédito a las palabras de Liserg.- ¿es cierto eso, Len?

Así es.- Len marcó el número del piloto y le dio indicaciones.- en 30 minutos el helicóptero vendrá por mi.

Te acompañare.- dijo Pilika con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de que los invitados se fueran. Len tomó a Pilika por los hombros, y la miró de forma decisiva.

¿Estas preparada para recibir el tesoro familiar del Clan?- le preguntó Len.

¿Te...tesoro?- preguntó Pilika.

Si me acompañas, mi madre te dará un kimono y una peineta.

No entiendo.

Al recibir eso, estarás aceptando tu destino como mi esposa, y nuestro matrimonio no terminara hasta la muerte. El kimono es símbolo de elegancia, la peineta del poder femenino. A partir de entonces...

Len soltó a Pilika y se sentó en la cama recargando sus codos en las rodillas.

¿Qué pasara entonces, Len?

Te quedarán 10 meses para tener un hijo...

¿Qué?

Ambos sabemos que el efecto de la medicina no pasará hasta dentro de tres meses, lo cuál nos deja con 7 meses, y en ese tiempo no podemos... no puedes tener un hijo.

¿Un hijo es parte del tesoro?

Mucho más que eso Pilika. Verás... cuando Jun nació mi madre no pudo convertirse en la muñeca dolorosa de mi padre, ella se convirtió en la mano derecha de mi abuelo. Fue entonces cuando mi padre comenzó a llenarse de odio y rencor por no poder tomar posesión del Clan de inmediato. Al nacer yo; mi padre comenzó a entrenarme para que cuando llegara el día esperado, yo asumiera el mandato del Clan; el primero de enero hace 23 años, mi madre pudo convertirse en la muñeca dolorosa de mi padre, quién al fin se apodero de los espíritus de mis antepasados y así el mando del Clan...

¿Quieres decir que nuestras vidas dependen de si es niño o niña?

Así es. Si es niño, inmediatamente te convertirás en mi muñeca dolorosa; si es niña, tendremos que intentarlo una segunda vez.

No lo comprendo.- Pilika estaba llorando al ver que Len no pensaba especificarle nada más.

¿Sigues queriendo ir conmigo?- Len alzó la mirada, y observó como Pilika apretaba el gesto.

Sí, voy a aceptar el kimono y la peineta.

Entonces tendrás que prepararte para convertirte en una taoista, por que de eso dependerá que pases la prueba del clan Tao.

¿Prueba?- Pilika se puso pálida y a continuación de desmayó.

Lo supuse, aún eres débil.

Len levantó a Pilika de la alfombra y le dio los primeros auxilios.

El helicóptero ha llegado, es mejor que te apresures y te cambies, por que a partir de este momento, tienes que volverte más fuerte.

------

El transcurso en helicóptero a la Residencia de los Tao en China fue largo y agotador. Len habló varias veces por celular dando instrucciones. Pilika se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver la gran residencia, y de pronto sintió mariposas en el estomago. Lo que Len le había dicho acerca de convertirse en una taoísta iba enserio. No quería defraudarlo pero... ¿taoísta? Ahora que lo recordaba, la mayoría de las mujeres que habían estado en su fiesta de presentación eran taoístas.

-Deja ya de preocuparte.- la voz de Len no logró tranquilizarla.- en breves instantes vamos a aterrizar.

-Sí.

Al bajar del helicóptero Pilika se sorprendió al ver que quién los recibía era Ran Tao, la madre de Len.

-Buenos días, madre- Len hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenos días Len- Ran Tao no dio muestras de alegría en su mirada.

Pilika no supo el momento exacto en que madre e hijo comenzaron a hablar en chino.

-Bien, me retiro- Len se despidió de su madre con una reverencia y de Pilika con una mirada.

Una vez que Len se hubo ido, la madre de Len rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué has venido, Pilika?

-Porque ese ha sido mi deseo.

-¿Crees que estás preparada para asumir responsabilidades?

-Sí. Y si usted me lo permite, quiero agregar que sería un gran honor que usted me instruyera en lo que debo de saber para convertirme en la honorable esposa de Tao Len.

-Sígueme.

La madre de Len comenzó a caminar. Pilika sabía muy bien que la madre de Len caminaba, sin embargo muchas podrían asegurar que flotaba, y esa era una de las artes que ella tendría que aprender. La siguió pensando en como sería el entrenamiento; había visto a Jun usando el taoísmo para algunas predicciones y ceremonias antes de su presentación, y sabía que podía resultar agotador.

No te preocupes, se muy bien que tienes aptitudes para ser una taoísta.- la madre de Len abrió una enorme puerta que se veía pesada.

Gracias.- Pilika ocultó su sorpresa.

Parece pesada, y lo es, con un poco del poder de un talismán interior, es fácil abrirla. Len la abrió con tan sólo tres años de edad.

¿Tres años?

Sí. Jun con 6 años.- la madre de Len ingresó al enorme salón que se encontraba detrás de la puerta; lanzó un talismán, y encendió todas las velas que estaban colocadas alrededor.- ¿Te ha contado Len el significado del kimono y de la peineta?

Sí.- Pilika bajó la cabeza al recordar la explicación.

Se muy bien que quieres mucho a mi hijo, estoy segura de que darías tu vida por él; sin embargo, tu no piensas lo mismo de él.

¿Eh?

Mi hijo te quiere Pilika, y no lo digo como Ran Tao, miembro de la dinastía Tao, lo digo como Ran Tao, la madre de Len.

S-si.

Pilika, se muy bien las razones primarias de su matrimonio, pero detrás de esa mascara de interés, hay algo oculto, y no es precisamente ambición.

Pilika observó como la madre de Len lanzaba un talismán ante algo parecido a un guardarropa, y este se abrió inmediatamente con un estruendo.

-Este, Pilika, es el kimono que las miembros de la dinastía Tao lisa deben usar. La peineta esta hecha para combinar perfectamente con el kimono. Te preguntarás por que tanta importancia, pues bien. A partir de este momento Pilika, tienes 10 meses para traer al mundo al próximo heredero del Clan Tao. Durante los rituales de la creación, deberás usar el kimono y la peineta. Yo verificare el kimono todas las mañanas para ver que no lo has arrugado, por que cada arruga, será una tortura para la prueba de aceptación del Clan.

La mirada de Pilika estaba horrorizada.

-No pongas esa mirada, yo le hice 3 arrugas al traje durante los primeros rituales de creación, el los segundos rituales, le hice 2, en total 5. Con esto quiero decir que pase por 5 torturas; de Len y de ti dependen las torturas que quieras recibir.

-En-entiendo.

La madre de Len volvió a lanzar otro talismán y segundos después, el kimono se doblaba perfectamente en las manos de Pilika, la peineta se colocó encima del kimono.

-El traje tiene 24 años sin usarse, aún así se conserva limpio y puro. Cuando te conviertas en una taoísta, usaras tu poder para dejarlo tal como te lo eh entregado, sin ninguna arruga. Las miembros de la dinastía Tao lisa somos aquellas que nos hemos casado con herederos del Clan. ¿comprendes?

-Sí. Una pregunta, ¿Len sabe cuando se tiene usar el kimono?

-Sí. Se fue para preparar la habitación sagrada del ritual. Comienzan esta noche.

Si le hubieran dicho antes que tendría que "ritualizar" con Len todas las noches durante un mes, se habría mofado en su cara. Pero aquello había dejado de ser un juego. No iba a decepcionar a Len.

-Una cosa más Pilika, hecha la arruga, una marca se dibujara en tu espalda.

La madre de Len se bajó su traje un poco y se dio la vuelta para que Pilika lo viera con sus propios ojos. 5 marcas estaban perfectamente dibujadas con una levantamiento de piel, como si fueran una marca de nacimiento. 5 espinas.

-Sólo aparecen cuando se lleva a cargo un ritual, así los espíritus sagrados del Clan Tao, podrán saber quien eres. En la historia del Clan, sólo ha habido una mujer que ha recibido una marca.

-¿Una marca?

-Sí. La abuela de Len. Y el resultado final, no fue muy placentero.

------

Luchar contra esos espíritus estaba resultando molesto. Sería mejor que se apresurara. Era seguro que su madre ya le hubiera entregado el tesoro a Pilika. Y su padre no tardaría mucho en darle el óleo purificador.

-¡Maldición! ¡Posesión al 40 por ciento! ¡Cuchilla dorada!

Len profundizo la habitación y vio la cama que había en el centro. Hecha sólo para dos personas, y estaba rodeada por agujas que sólo causaban arrugas. Sabía muy bien que su abuelo había amado a su abuela, y el se había encargado de que ni una aguja, tocara el traje de la abuela, pero para su desgracia, la última noche, había sido muy acelerada, y aquella arruga, había sido mortal al paso de los años. Se puso de rodillas ante la cama, e invoco a dos espíritus.

_¿Para que has llamado, Tao Len?_- una voz tortuosa sonó en toda la habitación.

Mi vida a cambio de la de Niwa Pilika...- Len tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras hablaba.

_¿Estás seguro?- _otra voz tortuosa sonó en la habitación.

Si recibe más de 7 arrugas, ofrezco mi vida en la prueba del Clan, ella quedará como antigua muñeca dolorosa, y mi hijo más tarde será el heredero invicto.- Len había comenzado a llorar.

_¿También ofreces tus lágrimas, Tao Len?- _el primer espíritu rodeo a Len.

Ofrezco mis poderes de shaman y taoísta oculto. Mis ojos dorados heredados del primer heredero invicto lo ordenan. Al morir, parte de mi energía será dada a mi hijo.

_¿Estás seguro?- _el segundo espíritu miró muy serio a Len.

Tan seguro de que soy el elegido de Len Tao hace 500 años.

_Entonces, prepárate para perder la vida el próximo año, en caso de que Niwa Pilika reciba más de 7 arrugas._

**¡He dicho que ofrezco mi vida! ¡Pero nunca mi alma!**

_Así será Tao Len._

Después de que los espíritus desaparecieran Len se cortó las manos con una de las agujas, sin embargo, no sintió el dolor de la marca como estaba escrito, y eso era por que sólo quién llevara el kimono puesto la recibiría.

No iba a permitir que Pilika muriera. De pronto escuchó como la puerta se abría y detrás de ella su padre iba entrando con el óleo en la mano.

Haz acabado muy rápido- observó su padre.

Buenos días, padre- Len se puso de pie y reverenció con la cabeza.

Me han dicho que has ofrecido tu vida.- En Tao deposito el óleo en la cama.- ¿Es eso cierto?

Sí.

Si recibe 7 marcas, será su perdición. Podría sobrevivir si fuera una taoísta, pero su entrenamiento apenas comenzará.

Así es.

En Tao vio la mano de su hijo y lo miró con sorna.

Esta noche, tu ritual comienza. Has liberado a tu esposa de una arruga.

¿Eh?

Por cada marca que te hagas, liberaras a Pilika de una arruga. Es decir, tú cargaras con todo el dolor en la prueba.

¿Yo puedo convertirme en su muñeco doloroso?

Así es. Cuando tu madre recibió las cinco arrugas, ofrecí mi vida, ellos no la aceptaron, sólo decían que así sería. Las cinco arrugas fueron una tortura para tu madre, más tarde eso la mataría, y es por eso que cargue con todo ese rencor por años.

¿Quieres decir que... ellos no tomaran mi vida?

-Así es.

En Tao atrajo de uno de los guardarropas un traje ceremonial y se lo entregó a Len.

-Este es tu traje. Procura hacerlo bien, Len. Tu antepasado limpio, te protege. Tu hijo sin duda será el heredero invicto número dos, no lo arruines.

-Así será.

-El óleo es la protección de tu mujer. Ponla en su espalda.

-¿Por qué me lo estás poniendo fácil?

-Por que tu madre ya ha torturado uno de los diarios sagrados ocultos. Yo he recibido la marca extrema, y la prueba está en ese óleo, que fue hecha con la sangre que se derramó.

Len estaba sorprendido, la cara de angustia fue convertida en decisión. Si sus padres habían hecho todo más fácil, su deber era proteger a Pilika.

Tienes que entregarme a Bason.- En Tao sacó una caja de jade de entre sus bolsillos.- Aquí estará hasta que Pilika quedé embarazada.

-Sí.- Len entregó a Bason.- una cosa más padre. ¿Si el ritual no culmina en un mes, que pasara?

-Pilika dejará la dinastía y te casaras con la persona que tu madre y yo hemos instruido.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Entonces... haz todo lo posible por llenar el primer requisito.

-Estos requisitos son estupidos, no necesito que mis antepasados me acepten, los he superado a todos. Tengo más poderes que cualquiera de ellos en vida.

No hables de esa manera Len.

Si no logramos su aprobación, me iré con Pilika y renunciaré al Clan Tao.- retó Len.

-No lo harás.

-Pruébenme.

Len Tao salió de la habitación lleno de enfado.

¿Cómo unos malditos espíritus se atrevían a burlarse de él de esa manera? Y lo que era peor, ¿Cómo unos muertos decidían quién era adecuado para el mandato del clan y quién no?

Todos esos requisitos eran tonterías, nunca aceptaría aquello. Con o sin aceptación, el iba a apoderar del clan.

Pero... ¿podría Pilika luchar?

La respuesta lo pudo de mal humor.

Tenía que cambiar un poco su manera de actuar, y todo para... volverla más fuerte.

------

La habitación estaba iluminada por las velas. Acompañada de Ran Tao, Pilika ingresaba a la habitación sagrada. El kimono le había quedado demasiado bien. La peineta con su escaso tamaño había logrado sujetar su largo cabello. En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba Len vestido con algo que parecía un traje ceremonial, y al recordar lo que iba a pasar no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Primera noche, los trajes no tienen arrugas.- anunció Ran Tao.

-La primera mañana contará las torturas.- prosiguió En Tao.

Después de la ceremonia de iniciación. En y Ran Tao se retiraron sellando la puerta con talismanes.

-Bien, ahora tengo que colocarte en la cama sin dañar el kimono.- dijo Len.

-¿Cómo... harás eso?

-Así.

Len cargó a Pilika y la colocó en la cama, y durante el proceso él se cortó las manos por segunda vez.

-Len... ¿te has hecho daño?

-No.- Len tomó el óleo, sentó a Pilika, le bajó el traje, y le untó aquél "aceite"- ¿Mucho mejor?

-No lo se.- Pilika se acostó con cuidado.

Aquella noche iban a comenzar con el rito, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

------

Fin del capitulo 1: Bueno, hemos llegado al final de este primer "episodio", y la verdad es que no he quedado muy alegre, ¿tan difícil será entrar formalmente al Clan Tao? ¿Podrán Len y Pilika sobrepasar las barreras de la tradición? ¿Podrán sobrepasar los métodos anticonceptivos? Eso sólo lo sabrán si siguen leyendo. Por cierto, resulta un tanto raro que el prólogo haya sido más largo que el capitulo, pero esta vez quise hacer algo así, realmente estoy muy atenta a este fanfic, y espero les guste, sin nada más que escribir, espero sus reviews.

P.D.: Espero que estén satisfechos con el Lemon xD. Disculpen la tardanza pero espero que este chap de **20 páginas** los deje satisfechos.


	4. Capitulo 2: Marcas

Capitulo 2: "Marcas"

Shaman King no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de prensa y expresión.

La secuencia de la historia pertenece a MiekoSakuraChan (Ana Cristina García Toledo).

Este fic esta protegido contra fines de lucro.

"_Fanfic's que llegan al corazón"_

--

Capitulo 2: "Marcas"

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la ceremonia de iniciación. Las cosas eran cada vez más cansadas: madrugar, usar trajes ceremoniales, aprender a caminar y el rito. Aquella mañana estaba demasiado cansada, mientras pensaba en como estaría su casa de modas, la madre de Len examinaba el kimono con cautela, y enseguida miró a Len, lanzó un talismán y el kimono seguía intacto. Murmuró algo en chino, y el kimono y peineta se tendieron sobre la cama.

-No hay ninguna "arruga"- Ran Tao miraba con dureza a Len.- muéstrame tus brazos.- Len obedeció.- óleo.

-Así es, madre- Len salió de la habitación.

-Pilika, la pregunta que te haré es muy importante, y quiero que respondas con sinceridad.

-Si.

-La primera vez que mi hijo y tu ritualizaron antepusieron la lujuria ante el deber, ¿verdad?

-Sí.- Pilika se sonrojó al recordar la noche de la cena.

-Y no se pudo llamar ritual, lo hicieron fuera de matrimonio.

-Así es.

-No te avergüences de ello. Len ha sido el único, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Menos mal.

Pilika abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso Ran Tao pensaba que había "ritualizado" con alguien más?

-No pienses esas cosas.- Ran Tao sonreía.- vamos, tienes que darte un baño. Después te daré unos trajes, no has traído ropa y necesitas vestirte como una miembro de la dinastía Tao.

-Una pregunta.

-La que quieras.

-¿Cómo sabrán el momento en el que el "ritual" haya culminado?

-Eso es algo que vamos a verificar la próxima semana

-Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Haremos una prueba espiritual, y más tarde el doctor de la familia vendrá.

-Entiendo.

-¿Algo más?

-En realidad sí. ¿Sólo podré ver a Len por las noches?

-No, si logras encontrarlo pueden conversar un rato.

-Entiendo. Por cierto... yo he traído una muda de ropa muy cómoda y...

-No. Esa ropa que traías ayer es perfecta para la esposa de un hombre común y corriente, ¿y Len no es eso, verdad?

-No.

-Tengo unos trajeas tradicionales perfectos para ti. Los mande hacer después de su boda, espero no hayas engordado.

-No lo sé...

-Te pondrás los trajes y eso es todo. Y no tendrás que esperar mucho para ver al doctor...

Aquella "suegra" era muy mandona, ya tendría que acostumbrarse a ella. Mientras tanto seguiría sus indicaciones. Después de bañarse, descubrió que no todas las "miembros" de la dinastía Tao gozaban del privilegio de un baño de sales "ancestrales".

-¿Ya has terminado?- preguntó la madre de Len detrás de la puerta.

-Sí. Enseguida salgo.- Pilika se envolvió con la toalla y enrolló una de ellas en su cabello. Instantes después salió del baño.- se que puede sonar un poco tonto, pero... no se como ponerme bien los trajes regionales.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo te enseñare.- la madre de Len colocó el traje regional sobre la cama.- cuando te enseñe a caminar, dejarás de usar los trajes.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi forma de caminar?

-Que es perfecta para una mujer común y corriente. Y como he dicho antes... tú no lo eres.

-Entiendo.

-Acércate.

Pilika obedeció y enseguida comprendió que aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

-El arte del vestido se debe complementar con el arte de caminar; el arte del maquillaje de debe acentuar con el arte del habla- Ran Tao hablaba mientras le colocaba a Pilika el traje.- tu cabello debe ser recogido en un cómodo moño, tenemos el tiempo justo, y en veinte minutos bajaremos a desayunar.

-Sí.

-Ponte lo más recta que puedas para que ajuste el "obi"- ordenó Ran Tao.- el té estará hirviendo, hoy comienza tu entrenamiento de acciones cotidianas. En tres semanas debes organizar una fiesta de relajación.

-¿Yo, sola?

-Claro. Yo organicé tu fiesta de presentación. Jun se encargó de salvaguardar con sus talismanes los alrededores.

-Haré todo lo posible por que salga bien.

-No hagas todo lo posible... haz hasta lo imposible.

Tras aquellas palabras, Ran Tao se dedicó a peinar a Pilika.

--

Si antes le hubieran dicho que su "flamante" esposa iba a pasar de ser una modelo a una autentica chica china, se hubiera reído en su cara. Pero no, ahí estaba Pilika, tan bella como siempre, con un traje tradicional y un peinado recatado.

-Buenos días.- la tímida voz de Pilika ante el cambio, sorprendió a En Tao.

-Vamos, niña, siéntate al lado de Len.- En Tao chasqueó los dedos y enseguida alguien se encargó de atender a Pilika.

-Gracias- Pilika tomó asiento, y sintió la mirada crítica de Len.

-Te vez... bien, muy bien- murmuró Len.

-Gracias.- dijo Pilika en voz baja.

-Bueno Len, me decías algo de Fiang y Mai.- apresuró su padre.

-Claro, cuando recién invité a Pilika a salir, Mai se encargó de hacerla sentir mal- dijo Len demasiada calma- Fiang por un lado, no hizo nada, al contrario, la ayudo a alimentar el fiasco de criticas. Es por eso que he decidido no darle acceso a esta casa.

-Pero Len...- murmuró Pilika.- no puedes hacer eso, son tu familia.

-No Pilika, como dije en aquél entonces.- Len se puso serio.- El primer miembro de mi familia que te trate mal no será bien recibido nunca más en esta casa- sentenció él.- incluso después de nuestra boda Mai no te trató bien.

-Si así lo quieres, así será- Ran Tao miró con una sonrisa Pilika- ¿No te sientes incomoda?

-Para ser sincera...- Pilika bajó la mirada.

-Alza la mirada- ordenó Len. Pilika obedeció.

-No- respondió Pilika.- me sienta muy bien.

-¿Cómo vez, En?- preguntó Ran- ¿Ves posibilidades?

-Un sin fin de posibilidades- respondió esté.- ¿Sabes lo que es ese traje, jovencita?

-No.- respondió Pilika.

-Explícaselo Len.- pidió En.

-Verás, ese traje ha sido usado para el desayuno por todas las mujeres de la dinastía Tao lisa.- Len bebió un poco de vino- si te incomoda... es que no eres digna de él. Así que se puede decir que has pasado una de las pruebas de aceptación.

-¿Eh? ¿Todo se reduce a pruebas?- preguntó Pilika en un momento de pánico.- lo siento- se disculpó.

-Olvídalo.- Len ordenó que se sirviera el desayuno.

-Te sorprenderá saber En, que no encontré ninguna "arruga" en el kimono- anunció Ran- sin embargo, Len tiene heridas en todo el brazo.

-¿Todo el brazo?- preguntó En.

-Sí, heridas largas; son 4.- Ran Tao comenzó a cortar la carne. Y al ver que Len comenzaba con la suya abrió los ojos como platos.- Len, deja esa carne, sabes bien que no pueden comerla.- miró al personal que se encontraba a los lados de la mesa y los reprendió en chino.

-¿Por qué no podemos comer carne?- se aventuró Pilika.

-Por que es una tradición del ritual, la carne afecta las hormonas, y no precisamente para el bien de la creación.- explicó Ran Tao.

-Entiendo...- respondió ella ante la explicación de su "suegra".

-Dime Pilika, ¿ya has pensado en la lista de invitados para la fiesta?- preguntó Ran Tao con un matiz de diversión.

-¿Fiesta?- la voz de Len estaba atrapada en su garganta por tal noticia.

-Sí, tu madre me ha dicho que debo organizar una fiesta de relajación- explicó Pilika.

-Len, si lo deseas, puedes ayudar a Pilika- la voz desafiante de En Tao no hizo más que ponerlo furioso.

-No, esta vez las cosas no son así- respondió con enojo.- yo se que Pilika podrá organizar esa fiesta sin mi ayuda.- retó Len.

-Bien, en ese caso.- Ran Tao cortó otro trozo de carne- Pilika... debes invitar a Fiang y a Mai para que Len les diga que no son bien recibidos en esta casa.

-S-sí.

-Madre, espero que sepas que esto no va a afectar las relaciones de negocios que tengo con Fiang; aunque debo reconocer que hay muchas lagunas en los archivos de contabilidad...- confesó Len.- lo examinaré mañana por la mañana.

-Me temo que no podrás hacer eso- anunció Ran Tao.

-¿Eh?

-Mañana llevarás a Pilika a la montaña Tse.

-¿No es muy pronto para eso, madre?

-No, Len, tu desinterés hizo enojar a los espíritus.- miró a Pilika de forma muy seria.- o tal vez el descuido de ambos.

-¿Qué quiere decir, madre?

-Verás Len, Pilika esta embarazada de tres semanas...

Len dejo caer la copa en la mesa, derramando todo el vino, y esparciendo los diminutos pedazos de vidrio sobre ella. Murmuró algo en chino y su madre sonrió.

-¿Em-embarazada?- Pilika no pudo ocultar su felicidad.- ¿enserio?

-Sí, mañana debes ir a hacer juramento, es por eso que debes apresurarte con la fiesta. A partir de mañana, empieza tu entrenamiento como taoísta.

--

Ahora que Pilika estaba embarazada, tendría que poner de todo su esfuerzo para que pudiera pasar la prueba de aceptación. De ahora en adelante, no podría protegerla como realmente quería. A pesar de no haber tenido arrugas, a Pilika le iba a doler la marca que se dibujaría en su espalda, la misma marca que él lleva como prueba de nacimiento...

_-__Len..._

La voz de Pilika lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo siento que estás... un poco molesto- dijo Pilika con timidez- ¿o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Que si no logras pasar la prueba... debes alejarte de mí.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando yo asuma el mandato del clan, los espíritus me castigarán, y todo el dolor que yo reciba, lo vas a sentir tú.

-¿Es eso verdad?

-Sí.

Observó como Pilika comenzaba a llorar. Y no pudo más que sentirse incomodo. Lo mejor era guardarse aquél secreto del dragón para él, después de todo... ella era una simple humana, y el... un humano heredero de uno de los clanes más fuertes de toda Asia.

-Debes irte a descansar- le dijo- Mañana será un día agotador.

-¿Eh?

-Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, es mejor que vallas asimilando el asunto en el que te has metido, después de todo, Anna ya te lo había advertido.

Y sin más que decir, caminó hacia la puerta principal.

--

En ese momento fue cuando comprendió las palabras de Anna en un par de ocasiones:

_-__Si eso es lo quieres, eso tendrás, sólo recuerda que tu sola te subiste a este tren, madura de una vez, y acepta lo que todo eso conlleva, tu plan necesita mucho más que palabras._

_-__No. Lo sabes pero no lo entiendes, estar casada con Len Tao es una gran responsabilidad. Eres muy ingenua para entenderlo. Ser una Tao digna, cuesta demasiado, y puede que el costo, no te agrade._

Anna ya sabía lo de la prueba del Clan, pero... ¿Cómo era posible que siendo su amiga no le hubiera dicho nada? Además, cuando se enteraron del accidente de la madre de Len, tenía aspecto de estar esperando ese momento. De pronto se sintió como una estúpida, las piernas no la mantenían en pie, y todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. A continuación, todo se desvaneció.

--

Era evidente que su hijo aún no le había dicho nada a su esposa. Una conversación con él ya no serviría de mucho; ahora era un adulto con grandes responsabilidades empresariales como para sumarle la inexperiencia de su esposa como taoísta.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- preguntó Len-. ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-Sí. Se que quieres proteger a tu esposa, pero ocultándole la verdad no lo vas a lograr. Ella debe saber que la marca del dragón le va a doler.

-Sé que ella lo va a asimilar en el último momento.

-¿También crees que pueda asimilar la verdad detrás de la puerta oculta del templo?

-Sí.

-Decírselo sería mucho mejor.

-No lo creo, puede llegar a sentir miedo, incluso vergüenza.

-Esa vergüenza se iría cuando supiera que solo ella y tú pueden ver y escuchar en ese lugar.

-Es demasiado educada como para no sentirla.

-Esta bien. Respeto tu decisión.

-Gracias, madre.

-Hazme un favor y dile a Pilika que me entregue la lista de invitados antes de irse a la montaña, tengo que comprobar un nombre.

-Sí, pero estoy seguro de que ella no lo olvido; puesto que la cree un familiar.

-Y piensa bien las cosas.- dijo su madre ignorando su explicación.

-Lo haré.

-Por cierto, ¿conoces a Anna Kyouyama?

-Sí, es la esposa de uno de mis amigos, pero debo rectificar que es Anna Asakura.

-Me reuní con ella hace un par de semanas- dijo ella sin hacer caso a la corrección de su hijo- me contó que Pilika tiene demasiado éxito como diseñadora. Pero eso es sólo un dato extra. Dime Len... ¿cuáles fueron las verdaderas emociones que sentiste aquella noche?

-¿Qué noche?- preguntó Len fingiendo no saberlo.

-La noche en que hiciste enojar a los dioses.

-Sigo sin entender- mintió.

-Te lo diré que manera más práctica- en el rostro de Ran Tao se dibujó una sonrisa complacida-. ¿Cuáles fueron tus verdaderos sentimientos, la noche en que le arrebataste al Dios del viento su santa hija virgen?

-Madre, sigues hablando en términos demasiados ocultos, ¿puedes decírmelo con más practicidad?- dijo Len.

-Muy bien Len, deja de jugar, te estoy preguntando cuales fueron tus emociones y sentimientos la noche en que tuviste relaciones con Pilika Niwa.

Len se puso rojo de pies a cabeza, y trató de articular palabra; al cabo de unos segundos pudo responder.

-Para ser sincero, sentí poder, posesión, mando, victoria, satisfacción, deseo de tener más, también por breves segundos lujuria, incluso envidia, pero al final... termine sintiendo amor. Lo que quiero decir es que me sentía bien, demasiado bien. Porqué fui yo el primero, y quiero ser el último.

-Entonces, es mejor que te prepares para ser castigado por el viento.

-En ese caso, dile al Dios del viento que se preparé, porque voy a desafiar al mundo entero si es necesario; por que algo es seguro: Pilika es lo más sagrado que tengo en este mundo, y si alguien, incluso el mismo Dios del viento y cualquier otro, se atreve a interferir, puede irse preparando para culminar su existencia.

-¿Tan seguro estás, hijo mió?

-Sí. Soy Len Tao, el protegido del gran espíritu sabio Tseyumi Tao. Y mi hijo, será el heredero invicto.

-Has madurado, Len.

-La gente suele hacerlo con el tiempo, madre.

-Len. ¿Has pensado en la herencia innata que se te dio como legado hace 500 años?

-Sí.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte, pero antes quiero pedirte un favor...

--

Al día siguiente Len y Pilika acudieron a la montaña Tse. Len se dispuso a observar el panorama, y Pilika oró en el templo. Ya entrada la tarde, Ran Tao comenzó a enseñarle a Pilika los tipos de talismanes. Mientras tanto Len se disponía a hacer unas llamadas.

_-__Entiendo señor Tao._

-No voy a ceder, sigan con el papeleo de Colette, lo que esos empleados hagan me tiene sin cuidado, quiero esa empresa cuanto antes. Hace una hora adquirí otro monto de acciones, ahora tengo en mi poder el 90, diles que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Este asunto lleva dos años así, y ya quiero darlo por terminado.

_-__Sí, señor._

-Quiero que negocies con el último socio de Colette, esa empresa la quiero completa, ofrece un 10 más de la acostumbrado, y dile las alternativas que tiene, es decir, ninguna.

_-__Sí señor._

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, quiero que me entregues los informes de las acciones de la empresa Paradise Heaven; los quiero en mis manos a más tardar el martes.

_-__Pero señor, dos días es..._

-No me importa, quiero esos informes.

_-__Sí señor..._

-Recuerda que si mi esposa se da cuenta, tú te quedas sin empleo.

_-__Estoy conciente señor._

-Bien, espero esos informes a más tardar el martes.

Colgó el teléfono y salió de la habitación. Al parecer su madre y Pilika aún no terminaban esos asuntos de preparación. Dio un paseo por el jardín, y después se dirigió al despacho de su padre, tenía muchas cosas que platicar con él.

--

La fiesta estaba agotando sus energías; entre su entrenamiento, la fiesta y su embarazo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para su vida "civil", hizo una llamada a su oficina y comenzó a dar ordenes a su asistente.

-Los bocetos para la temporada de otoño-invierno están hechos, sólo hay que mandarlos a producción. Mándame la lista y foto de modelos para el miércoles, quiero ver quienes se quedan y quienes se van.

_-__Si._

-Habla con el dueño de la pista de patinaje "Yorokonde" para tener los costos que tendrá una renta para el desfile de modas.

_-__De hecho el dueño ha marcado hoy y dice que hará un descuento extra._

-Que raro, pero esta bien. También envíame los bocetos producidos.

_-__Dudo que los tengan terminado para el lunes._

-Hagan todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible, pero yo quiero esos modelos el miércoles, y no olvides las fotos y la lista.

_-__Entendido._

-Mantenme informada de los progresos de la empresa.

_-__Sí._

Colgó y enseguida escuchó que alguien entraba, era Len. Se le veía cansado, observó como comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

-Len...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuándo crees que podremos regresar a Japón?

-Hasta que la prueba termine.

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que ya lo sabías.

-No, no lo sabía, pero supongo que puedo manejarlo todo desde aquí.

-¿Cómo vas con esa fiesta?- dijo Len cambiando de tema.

-Bien, ya le he dado la lista a tu madre, pero al parecer no hizo nada con ella.

-Ya veo. De seguro sólo quería comprobar que estuvieron todos los miembros de la familia.

-Pero si son más de quinientos, y ella no me ha dicho nada.

-Hablo de la familia más cercana, aquellos de que alguna manera tuvieron contacto contigo, ya sea antes o después de nuestra boda.

-Ha entiendo, por cierto, he invitado a Fiang y a Mai, espero que no te moleste.

-Desde luego que no, hiciste bien, así puedo avisarles de la situación actual.

-Len, no quiero que los corras por una tontería, son tu familia, y bueno... yo tu esposa pero no valgo para que...

-Te equivocas, Pilika; tu vales mucho, por ti correría incluso a mis padres de esta casa.

-¿Qué dices, Len?- se alarmó ella.

-Olvídalo ya Pilika, ven, que quiero darle un abrazo a mi amada esposa.

En ese momento Pilika se dio cuenta de que Len estaba demasiado raro. La abrazó y la besó. Aquello no debería estar pasando, pero estaba pasando. Se aferró a Len y saboreó sus labios, ¡que sensación! No, debía parar.

_-__Pilika... no sabes cuanto te deseo._

-No, Len, se que todo esto tiene algo muy raro, no sabes lo que haces.

--

En Tao se mostraba demasiado satisfecho. Su hijo iba a culminar las arrugas esa noche. El "óleo" que había puesto en la copa de su hijo ya debía de haber hecho efecto.

-¿Lo has hecho bien, En?- le pregunto Ran.

-Sí. Len se bebió toda la copa de vino. Pensé que con una copa bastaría.

-Bien hecho. Esta noche lloverá, lo se por que lo he predicho. Len ama demasiado a Pilika, y puede que les resulte una dificultad para la prueba.

-Descuida, Ran, se muy bien que ellos la pasaran.

-Espero que el óleo de la verdad no nos cause ningún problema.

Una sonrisa llena de intenciones de dibujó en el rostro de Ran Tao.

--

La amaba, o al menos en ese instante; aquellas palabras que tanto quería escuchar estaban siendo pronunciadas por su esposo. No podría decirle que no, por que aunque todo fuera causado por anomalías del destino, aquellas palabras... la ponían demasiado feliz.

-¿Me amas, Len?

-¿Cómo no voy a amarte? Sí eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo...

-¿Me amas, sólo por ser hermosa?

-Por eso y por muchas otras cosas más.- Len comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones y después volvió a besarla.

-¿No estás mintiendo, Len?

-No, te he amado desde siempre.

-Len...

-Se mía Pilika.

-He sido tuya desde un principio.

Era verdad. Le pertenecía a Len Tao, aquella realidad podía resultar anticuada para muchas personas, pero lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era sentirse verdaderamente amada, y que mejor que por su esposo.

--

Su hermana se había ido, ¿sería el momento de aquella dichosa prueba de la que hablaba Anna? No podía soportar la idea de que su hermana menor estaba en peligro de muerte por tratar de hacer feliz a Len.

-Si sigues con todo ese resentimiento sólo conseguirás volverte vulnerable.- le dijo Anna.- sabes muy bien que Pilika ama a Len, y nada de lo que hagas o digas podrá cambiar la situación.

-Tu no comprendes... mi hermana podría morir y yo aquí, sin saber nada.

-No te preocupes, se muy bien que Pilika tiene lo necesario para convertirse en una miembro de la dinastía Tao.

-¿Pero cómo? Ella puede ver a los espíritus pero no es una Shaman.

-En eso estás muy equivocado, Pilika puede ser una Shaman si así lo desea, también puede ser una vidente, pero lo más importante, es que ella guarda en su interior un deseo que hará posible la realización de sus sueños- Anna alzó la vista y miró a Horo-Horo con dureza.- ¿o acaso no confías lo suficiente en Pilika?

-Confió en ella, en quién no confió es en Len.

-Horo-Horo...- lamentó Yoh- Len es nuestro amigo.

-Eso cambio cuando se casó con mi hermana bajo las condiciones que todos ya conocemos. Además, yo se que Len no podrá hacerla feliz.

-Debes darle una oportunidad- intervino Liserg.- el hace todo lo posible por que Pilika sea feliz.

-Eso es verdad, Len siempre ha sido muy atento con ella- asintió Ryu.- cuando Pilika se casó con él, Len se mostró muy feliz, y una de las cosas que no se pueden fingir es la felicidad.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, el amor por una mujer no se puede ocultar- dijo Fausto.- Len quiere a Pilika más de lo que quiere aceptar.

-Piénsalo bien Horo-Horo- dijo Chocolove- Len se ve feliz cuando esta al lado de Pilika.

-Pero mi hermana...- Horo-Horo apretó el puño y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Pilika estará bien, mejor piensa un poco en Len, por que la dinastía Tao es una gran carga incluso para él. Cuando ambos logren ser sinceros, será el momento de buscar un espíritu para ella, y el único que puede dárselo es Len, él es el único capaz de crear un ser tan esplendoroso como Pilika.- dijo Anna.

-¿Len creará un guardián para Pilika?- preguntaron todos.

-Así es.- dijo Anna con demasiada calma.- así como yo tengo a Zenki y Goki, Pilika debe tener un guardián lo suficientemente poderoso como para protegerla de todo peligro, ya que en ella habitará el próximo heredero del Clan Tao. Me refiero al descendiente, así como mi hijo será el próximo sucesor de los Asakura, el hijo de Len y Pilika será el encargado de mantener el resurgimiento de la sublime dinastía Tao que se ha logrado con el esfuerzo de Len.

-Nunca lo vi de esa manera- aceptó Horo-Horo-. Tal vez después de todo... Len no sea una mala persona.

-Y no lo es. ¿Sabes el peso que significa para Len, cargar con el pecado de Pilika, y a parte el de él?

-No entiendo- dijo Horo-Horo.

-Pilika es la legítima hija del viento, y Len se la ha arrebatado a los Dioses.

-¿Hija del viento?

-Puede que sea difícil reconocerlo o aceptarlo, pero Pilika tiene dotes especiales para convertirse en una vidente taoísta. Y pueden tomarlo como cosas del destino, pero realmente Pilika alberga poderes sorprendentes.- explicó Anna.

-¿Mi hermana... tiene poderes ocultos?

-Así es, y... espero que todos me paguen lo que comen.- concluyó Anna.

--

Después de dos largas semanas de entrenamiento, Pilika había aprendido a controlar el poder espiritual que expulsaba en las sesiones de entrenamiento. Con un poco de esfuerzo extra logró activar quince talismanes a su alrededor para defenderse de los ataques de la madre de Len.

-Es usted muy persistente.- le dijo a Ran.

-Activando el escudo no vas a vencerme- le informó Ran.-. tienes que luchar para derrotar al enemigo. Alguien que sale al campo de batalla a la defensiva, lleva todas las de perder, y ahora que vas convertirte en miembro de la Dinastía Tao Lisa, no puedes permitirte perder.

Ran Tao dejó caer los talismanes que amenazaban con atacar a Pilika.

-Muchas de las mujeres que has invitado a la fiesta no dudaran en ponerte a prueba, puede que te reten verbalmente, y en el peor caso de rencor, puede que te reten a un duelo. No dudo que puedas ganarle a todas ellas si pelean una a una, lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Len al presenciar una batalla que te involucre a ti.

-Entiendo.

-Por cierto Pilika, ¿ya tienes tu ropa para la fiesta?

-Ahora que lo pienso no he comprado nada, le diré a Len que me lleve a la capital a comprar algo.

-De eso nada, vas a ir con la modista que me confecciona los trajes.

-Yo también se confeccionar, iré a comprar los materiales para mi vestido, prefiero diseñármelo.

-Diséñalo si así lo quieres, pero insisto en que la modista sea quién lo confeccione.

-Lo haré, por ahora me retiro, tengo unos asuntos que terminar.

-Hazme un favor y dile a Len que tengo que hablar con él después de la cena.

-Se lo diré.

-Una cosa más antes de que te vayas.

-La que quiera.

-¿Ya has encargado el banquete?

-Sí.

Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, salió corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento, tenía que diseñar su vestuario para la cena. Entró en su habitación y vio que Len estaba viendo detenidamente un catalogo con joyas reales. Se veía tan... "él" sentado detrás del escritorio, que le pareció irreal que en realidad fuera su esposo.

-¿Ya han terminado?- preguntó Len alzando la vista.

-Sí. Tu madre me dijo que necesita hablar contigo después de la cena.

-Bien. ¿quieres ayudarme un poco?

-¿En que?- preguntó Pilika y se acercó a Len.

-Necesito que me digas cuáles son las piedras que marcarán tendencia la próxima temporada, se muy bien que tus diseños son los que tienen mayor demanda, y es por eso que necesito tu opinión para elegir lo necesario.- explicó él.

-Los diamantes siempre están de moda, pero uno azul es lo que podría marcar moda. Pero si lo piensas bien, lo que verdaderamente es elegancia y moda son las esmeraldas.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, la cuestión es que las esmeraldas son piedras tan comunes que su valor decae, y en lo personal, yo prefiero regalar diamantes o rubíes.

-¿Prefieres regalar...? ¿a cuantas personas les regalas joyas?

Len la miró son las cejas levantadas en señal de incredulidad. Pilika le sacó la lengua y Len rió.

-Tienes razón- concluyó Pilika.- las esmeraldas son muy comunes. Pero si el centró de un bien tallado ópalo incrustas un rubí o un diamante de color, sin duda venderás más de lo esperado.

-Buena idea.- Len escribió aquello en una libreta y a continuación la cerró.- Mientras estabas entrenando te llegó un paquete.

-¿Qué trae?

-No lo sé, no lo abrí.

-Lo haré yo después, ahora quiero que me lleves a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, ¿te molestaría?

-En lo absoluto, ¿te cambias o vas así?

-Me cambio, no tardo ni cinco minutos.

-Siempre que dices eso tardas una hora.- sonrió Len.

-Es que quiero verme linda para ti.

-Ya, enserio.

-Es la verdad.- Pilika se inclinó y besó a Len en la mejilla- Cinco minutos.

-Puedo esperar diez.

-Mejor que sean quince- sonrío.

--

Pasear de esa manera al lado de Pilika le hacía recordar muchas cosas, pero lo que más lo marcaba era el día en que él le había propuesto aquél trato. La expresión de Pilika había reflejado asco y nada más que eso. Ese día el había tenía que armarse de todo el valor que un hombre pueda poseer, y había invitado a Pilika a cenar con él.

_-__¡Por supuesto que no!- había dicho ella._

_-__Piénsalo, esto nos traerá beneficio a los dos: Tú obtienes once millones de dólares, y yo me apodero de las empresas Tao. Horo-Horo me comento lo de tus propiedades, si lo piensas bien, ese capital apenas servirá para la estructura de las oficinas._

_-__Lo sé muy bien, pero lo que me propones es cómo si estuvieras comprándome._

_-__No es así, sólo estoy ofreciéndote once millones de dólares a cambio de fingir ser mi esposa por un año o dos. Tendrás los beneficios de ser la señora Tao: joyas, autos, dinero; y sabes que no bromeó, tu y yo hemos estado saliendo durante 4 meses y lo más esperado es que nos casemos- él la había mirado como si fuera lo más normal de mundo proponer un matrimonio bajo esas condiciones._

_-__No puedo._

_-__Pilika, yo siento un gran cariño por ti, y lo sabes de sobra, así como también siento un gran deseo. Cada vez que te miro olvido todas mis inhibiciones y sólo puedo pensar en ti. Y se que tu me quieres, y mucho._

_-__Esta bien._

_-__¡Perfecto! Saldremos otros dos meses dando de que hablar, y después nos casaremos, ¿te parece el ocho de noviembre?_

_-__Sí._

_-__Muy bien._

_Él se había puesto de rodillas y sacó un estuche del bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-__Pilika, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?_

_Después de eso ella rompió en lágrimas a pesar de conocer las condiciones del matrimonio._

Ese había sido el comienzo de aquella relación, y a pesar de todos los problemas ella estaba ahí, con él, para afrontar la prueba de los ancestros del Clan Tao... ¿Qué era lo que realmente pasaría si ella no era aceptada? ¿Tendría que alejarse de ella? ¿Tendría que dejarla ir? Eso no podía permitirlo, ellos iban a ser aceptados, y lo haría con Horaikken.

--

Muchos tenderos habían quedado sorprendidos al ver al grandioso y orgulloso Len Tao cargando las bolsas de la compra. Y ella no podía mostrarse más que agradecida. Era muy cierto que amaba a Len, pero no estaba muy segura de que él la amara a ella. Sabía que nunca le había sido infiel, pero eso no aseguraba nada. Ser amada por el ser amado, debía ser la cosa más maravillosa; era una lastima que esa maravilla no la viviera ella aún.

-Len ¿te encuentras bien cargando tu solo esas bolsas?- le preguntó.

-Sí, lo que me preocupa es que no lleguemos a tiempo con la modista.

-Creo que podremos arreglar eso. Podemos dejar los pendientes para después y...

-¿Pendientes?

-Sí, quería ver si tenían algo que pudiera ir bien con...

Pilika se sobresaltó al sentir que Len le tomaba la mano inesperadamente.

-No te preocupes, tengo un juego que te encantara.

-No tenías por que hacerlo, Len.

-Pilika... sólo quiero que esa noche nada pueda intimidarte.

Nunca antes Len le había dicho algo así, y mucho menos con esa mirada que podría hacer que miles de mujeres se desmayaran.

_-__Len..._

-¿Puedo pedirte algo, Pilika?

-Sí...

-La noche de la fiesta, no pelees, te lo suplico.

La petición de Len la sorprendido. Ya antes la madre de Len le había dicho que alguien podía retarla, pero nunca antes se le había ocurrido pelear.

-¿Te pasa algo, Len? Hoy estás muy raro.

-A la fiesta... irá una mujer.

-Len, no se si no lo sabes, pero irán muchas mujeres, incluida yo.

-Lo sé, pero esta mujer Pilika... es la persona que mis padres han instruido en el caso de que yo no encontrara esposa, o que tu...

-¿Yo que, Len?

-...No pasaras la prueba del clan.

¿Sería posible que ella tuviera que alejarse de él si no pasaba la prueba? No podía ser posible, pero él ya antes se lo había mencionado y...

-Su nombre es...

-¡Basta, Len! No quiero saber su nombre. Una mujer puede reconocer a otra sin equivocarse.- Pilika observó a Len con seriedad- Sólo espero no sea mucho más hermosa que yo, porque si no... estaré en serios problemas- añadió con una sonrisa en el rostro.- pero cambiando de tema, Jun dijo que lamenta el no poder ir a la fiesta, pero que después nos invitara ella a su casa.

-Mi madre le ha dicho que no valla.

-¿Tu madre? Supongo que después de todo quiere que nadie intervenga.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de Len, caminó al puesto más cercano y platico con el tendero para poder calmar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No podía dejarse vencer por el miedo. Ella amaba a Len, y eso era suficiente fuerza para pasar la prueba. No importaba cuantas mujeres educadas existieran, ella era la legítima esposa de "Tao Len" y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

Por un instante sintió un fuerte viento, pero al ver que el tendero estaba como si nada armando lo que ella había pedido, lo dejo pasar, después de todo podría ser su imaginación.

--

Oscuridad. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro. Los árboles no tenían hojas verdes... ¿sería ese su futuro? Podía ver claramente a "aquella mujer". ¿Qué estaría pensando? No había desperdiciado 20 años de su vida para que la desecharan.

-Madre...

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Su madre siempre sabía que hacer en cualquier situación. Pero esta vez no pensaba pedirle consejo para resolver sus conflictos.

-Otamake ha venido a verme.

-¿Otamake?

-Me entregó "el" sobre.

-Entonces supongo que ha empezado.

-Así es, madre. Otamake ya sabe quién es la elegida para apoderarse del dragón; y yo he jurado matarla la noche en que el Dios del Viento entre en ella...

--

Fin del Capitulo 2: Hi! Espero les este gustando la historia por que ahora es cuando tengo inspiración. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada de este fanfic, pero ahora mismo he comenzado de nuevo como un motor de alta potencia con 800 caballos de fuerza y freno motorizado y... ¡OK! Espero les haya agradado este capitulo. Y ahora vamos con las preguntas... ¿Qué es una Otamake? Bueno es una palabra que yo he inventado pero tiene gran significado en la historia, y eso sin contar que lo hice mezclando dos palabras en japonés. Ahora vamos con las noticias: 1-. Estoy escribiendo muy bien el fic de Shaman King. 2-.El de POT va genial. 3-. El de Candy esta sufriendo modificaciones buenas. 4-. El de Ouran Host Club va bien. Y ahora si nos despedimos...

Dejen sus reviews!!


	5. Capitulo 3: Presencia

Capitulo 2: "Marcas"

Shaman King no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de prensa y expresión.

La secuencia de la historia pertenece a MiekoSakuraChan (Ana Cristina García Toledo).

Este fic esta protegido contra fines de lucro.

* * *

--

**Capitulo 3: "Presencia"**

Su traje había quedado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. La madre de Len le había dicho que el negro no era el mejor color para un traje, pero prefirió guardar silencio y hacer caso omiso a sus palabras.

En la otra habitación Len se estaba vistiendo, iba a lamentar mucho decepcionarlo; era cierto que Len le había pedido que no peleara, pero después de haberse enterado de la verdad, no podía negarse a un reto con la "Utakeko".

_-Tengo agallas para aceptar un reto, pero es más mi ambición por pasar la prueba, que seguir una orden o suplica de Len._

Cuando una de las doncellas terminó de vestirla, otra se dispuso a peinarla. Le recogió el cabello y le dejó dos mechones enfrente. Adornó su peinado con un palillo que oro que Len había mandado a hacer. La punta del palillo tenía una esfera roja que fue creada con rubíes. No llevaría aretes ni collares. Esa noche iba a demostrarle a todos aquellos que la habían tachado de "débil", de lo que era capaz.

-Señora, es la hora.- le informo una tercera doncella.

-¿Han llegado todos los invitados?- le preguntó.

-No, aún falta una.

-Entendido.

Después de todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas y "ella" había decidido dejar su presencia para el final. Incluso podría parecer una escena de alguna historia de misterio. Pero no dejaría que los nervios la dominaran. Ran Tao la había entrenado y Len le había enseñado unas invocaciones de protección.

Sólo había algo que la tenía preocupada, y eso era su embarazo y su último sueño...

--

Todo lucía bien, realmente Pilika había sabido organizar todo sin perder detalle de las tradiciones del clan. Si ella no peleaba, entonces la prueba se disminuiría y sería mucho más fácil pasarla; pero si peleaba... había dos posibilidades: ganar y demostrar su poder despertando a la "Diosa del viento" ante todos o... perder y marcharse para siempre.

-No hay problema, Len. Ella ha recibido el buen augurio esta mañana.

Era su padre, al parecer había leído sus pensamientos.

-No me preocupa ella, es sólo que aquella mujer tiene demasiado rencor dentro de su corazón y Pilika...

-¿No confías en ella, Len?

-En ella si, pero mi madre controla hasta el ultimo movimiento de la "Utakeko", y si mi madre ordeno: "Pelea" ella lo hará y Pilika...

-Pilika es la hija del Dios del Viento, no lo olvides.

-No lo olvido, pero tú sabes lo que podría pasar si Pilika despierta y no puede controlarse.

-El amor de Pilika por ambos es muy grande, tu madre y yo sabemos que ella podrá con todo.

-¿Eh?

-Ella bien puede llegar a ser la esposa de un Yakuza, jaja jaja.

Después de aquellas palabras, su padre se retiró. Después de unos instantes, Pilika entró en la sala de fiestas. Se veía hermosa. Su traje negro con bordados blancos era magnifico. Observó como bajaba las escaleras con tal delicadeza que parecía que flotaba; al parecer por fin había dominado ese arte. Se acercó a ella y le ayudo con el último escalón. Todos estaban observándolos, atentos a un error, pero no les daría el gusto.

-Veo que el traje quedó perfecto.- le dijo a Pilika.

-Sí, la modista ha hecho un trabajo excelente, es aún mejor de lo que pensé.- le respondió ella.

-Vamos, que van a servir la cena muy pronto.

-Encantada de acompañarte.

Después de que los empleados les indicaran a los invitados que la cena estaría servida en breve, Ran Tao entró en la sala y comenzó a saludar a los invitados con deliberación y un tono educado que no podría ser superado si no por la próxima "Gran Señora".

_-__Señor Tao, ha llegado otra de las invitadas._

Aquella debía ser la persona que sus padres educaron en el peor de los casos.

-Una invitada más... una invitada menos; dile que la cena se servirá en breve y...

-No hay problema, la recibiré yo.- dijo Pilika y después le ordenó a la sirvienta que la llevara con la susodicha.

--

Tenía que reconocer que la supuesta esposa de Tao Len tenía agallas. Había ido a recibirla personalmente y con todo elegante y educado le dio las buenas nuevas.

_-Muchas gracias por su presencia. Pase por favor, la cena se servirá en breve._

-No se moleste, soy yo la que ha llegado tarde.

_-De ninguna manera, su presencia es muy útil y de agrado._

Odiaba a aquella mujer por estar casado con Tao Len, nunca debió casarse con Len... ¡Nunca! Era ella quién debería estar casada con Len, pero ya se encargaría de que fuera así, iba a vencer a Niwa Pilika frente a todo el mundo, después de todo "Otamake" se lo había ordenado.

_-__Vamos, Utakeko, tu Otamake te estará esperando._

Aquella mujer... ¿realmente sabía lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche?

-Entonces no la hagamos esperar

_-Tu rencor no puede durar mucho, lo que quieras hacer, hazlo después de la cena, porque no voy a permitir que bajo ningún motivo arruines el buen apetito de mis invitados, y sobre todo el de mi familia._

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Un reto? ¿Qué pensaba Niwa Pilika? ¿De verdad iba a pelear con ella? Si Pilika quería un reto, ella se lo daría encantada. Sería ella quién se apoderara del dragón, y no Niwa... Pilika.

-Una anfitriona después de todo...

--

La cena no tuvo contratiempos y los hombres sólo hablaban de sus negocios; y ella como todas las demás mujeres, charlaban acerca de las nuevas tendencias y próxima fiestas a organizarse.

-Es sorprendente todo esto que has hecho, Pilika.- le dijo Yu Rinn, una de las primas de Len.- Debe de ser fantástico manejar tu propia empresa y organizar las fiestas de mi primo.

-Si por fantástico se puede entender ocupado, estoy de acuerdo. Pero siempre hay tiempo para los asuntos personales- bromeó ella.

-Definitivamente eres un ejemplo a seguir Pilika- le dijo Michelle, la esposa de un tío de Len.

-No tanto como seguir el ejemplo que una madre tan consagrada como tú, tengo entendido que Luang Chu se ha ido a estudiar a Japón. – si aquella platica de halagos seguía se iba a quedar agotada, era mejor cambiar el rumbo de la conversación- espero poder verlo uno de estos días.

_-__Verlo sería fantástico. Tiene meses que no hablo con él, al parecer ha encontrado alguna japonesa de la que se ha enamorado, menuda tontería._

Aquella voz era la de la "Utakeko". Ella la estaba retando, y sin duda iba a aceptar su reto verbal.

-Lamento que Japón no sea de tu agrado, y mucho menos su población, pero lo que más lamento, es que personas como usted, pongan un ambiente tenso en este momento tan agradable. Espero no ser grosera, pero si usted va a serlo, le pido de la manera más atenta que se ahorre sus comentarios...

La "Utakeko" se puso se pie y se quitó la peineta que adornaba su cabello. Todos los ahí presentes la vieron con expectación. No quito la vista de los ojos de aquella mujer.

-Niwa Pilika, es tu decisión.

Sabía muy bien que quitarse su peineta era aceptar el reto, y permanecer inmune era rechazarlo. Pero investigando había encontrado una forma mejor de aceptar un reto...

Se puso de pie y sacó un talismán de entre su traje, se lo tendió a la "Utakeko" y le dijo:

-Quitarme la peineta sería lo más indicado, pero no puedo por que es demasiado hermosa. Sin embargo... puedes tomar el talismán.

El talismán era símbolo de un reto mucho mayor, un reto que definía todo, y en el que se daba el todo por el todo.

-Pero en tus palabras hay un gran error: Hace mucho deje de llamarme Niwa Pilika para comenzar a ser Tao Pilika, no lo olvides.

--

…….--

* * *

Fin del capitulo 3: Wow!! Argh!! Me he quedado0 con las ganas de saber mas… bueno, espero este chap le shaya gustado, y no pueden perderse el sig. Gracias de antemano por sus reviews. Si… se que esta muy corto pero… waa!! Esta interesantisimo!


End file.
